El lado tierno de un vampiro
by yellow muffy
Summary: Caminaba por la pequeña plaza del pueblo distraído leyendo la hoja en su mano detenidamente. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, todo en esos papeles indicaba que era positivo, sin embargo, él se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**El lado dulce**** de un vampiro**

**Resumen: **

**Caminaba por la pequeña plaza del pueblo distraído leyendo la hoja en su mano detenidamente. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, todo en esos papeles indicaba que era positivo, sin embargo, él se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.**

**Notas del fic:**

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen fueron creados por la grandiosa Matsuri Hino-sama (adoro a esa mujer por crear algo tan perfecto como Kaname^3^) si me pertenecieran a mi Ichiruo no habría muerto u.u

Debo aclarar que habra spoilers asi que si no has terminado de ver la serie queda bajo tu responsabilidad el seguir leyendo este fic

**Notas del capítulo:**

Kyaaaa!!!! Muffy está aquí !!!!! despues de ver la aceptación de mi fic he decidido que también seria bueno publicarlo en esta página así que si lo ven por ahí no crean que es plagio recuerden que yo soy la misma yellow muffy de otras páginas n_n

Fasa: Creo que eso ya estaba muy claro sabes

u3u tal vez pero sólo era para que no haiga confusiones despúes

Fasa:¬¬

DISSFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO !!!!!

Minna daisuki!!!!

:3

Capítulo1. "Sorpresas que te da la vida"

Hace ya unos meses que Rido Kuran había desaparecido de sus vidas y desde entonces se podría decir que el deseo del director Cross se había vuelto realidad, pues los vampiros y los humanos convivían de manera pacífica o al menos dentro de la academia.

Pero a pesar de la paz que se extendía por toda la academia para Kaname habían sido una horrible tortura.

Caminaba por la pequeña plaza del pueblo distraído leyendo la hoja en su mano detenidamente. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, todo en esos papeles indicaba que era positivo, sin embargo, él se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

Se sentó un momento en la orilla de una pequeña fuente sumido en sus pensamientos imaginando los cambios que vendrían de ahora en adelante, sin tener una idea de cómo debería reaccionar, talvez debería estar feliz como nunca antes en su vida o talvez debía quebrarse a llorar de la desesperación, aunque realmente ninguna de estas dos cuadrara con su personalidad.

Se levantó de donde siguiendo el camino que llevaba hacia la academia. Una vez en su dormitorio no decidió pensar las cosas con más calma pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hiciera que saliera de sus pensamientos y con una gran rapidez se aseguro de guardar el papel que se había encontrado observando en el bolsillo de su blanco uniforme y dirigió su atención a la puerta.

- Kaname-sama, -Se trataba de Takuma (su mejor amigo) y al parecer una persona venía detrás de él- Yüki ha venido ha visitarlo

El sangre pura hizo una pequeña inclinación con su rostro indicando que pasaran, haciendo caso a esto ambos entraron en la habitación.

- Kaname nii-chan -exclamó Yüki muy contenta de ver a su hermano.

- Hola Yüki -respondió él con una dulce sonrisa, de las que solo le dedicaba a la castaña. (N/A. quisiera ser Yüki *¬*)

- ¿Cómo va todo nii-chan? n.n

- Bien –intentó disimular su tono de voz sin poder evitar que su mano se posara sobre el bolsillo donde guardaba aquel papel- ¿Y tú Yüki? ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Yüki lo miro extrañado notando el repentino intento de cambiar de tema que había hecho el mayor de los Kuran.

- Vine aquí por que me enteré que no te has estado sintiendo muy bien –lo miró preocupada.

- Tranquila, solo es un poco de cansancio -dirigió su mirada disimuladamente hacia la ventana evitando la mirada de los presentes.

El comentario hizo que la atención de Takuma (quién hasta el momento había permanecido callado por que no deseaba interrumpir) y Yüki se pesara totalmente sobre él.

Ambos podían notarlo debido a sus sentidos vampirescos (Fasa: ¬¬ sabes que esa palabra no existe? N/A: pero ellos entienden…n.ñ Fasa: ö.o si tu lo dices) había algo extraño en Kaname, pero a pesar de sentirlo no podían descifrar lo que era.

- Kaname-sama –Hablo por fin Takuma- sabe que puede confiar plenamente en nosotros.

- Cierto nii-chan –le aseguró Yüki.

Kaname tan sólo se limitó a observarlos evaluando la situación, decidiendo que a veces todos, incluso él, necesitaban un poco ayuda, además de que de una manera u otro se habrían dado cuenta después.

El castaño se sentó sobre su cama y sacó aquel papel que había estado guardando y se lo extendió a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntaron ambos.

- Léanlo…

Yüki tomó el papel y se acercó a Takuma para que también pudiese leerlo mientras que Kaname se dedicaba a mirar a cualquier parte que no fueran ellos, pensando en cómo lo tomarían.

El papel se trataba de unos análisis pero había algo en ellos que no cuadraba muy bien pues según lo que éstos decían Kaname estaba…

- ¿Embarazado…? –Susurró Takuma.

-Nii-chan ¿Eso es posible?

Kaname asintió sin dar explicación alguna.

- ¿Quién es el otro padre? ¿Ya lo sabe? –le interrogó la menor.

-...

Sólo hubo silencio por parte de Kaname.

Yüki permaneció en silencio esperando una respuesta, pero al darse cuenta de que ésta no llegaría se dirigió a Takuma pidiendo que los dejara sólos y que guardara el secreto por el momento (aunque lo último estaba de sobra pues Kaname sabía que su amigo no sería capaz de revelarle el secreto a nadie a menos que el se le pidiera), éste acepto y se retiró del cuarto con la idea de hablar después con el castaño dejando un silencio detrás de sí.

- ¿Es de Zero cierto?

Kaname abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa al ver con la facilidad que su hermana había dado con la respuesta.

- …

- Supongo que eso es un sí

-… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta que tus desapariciones coincidían casi a la perfección con las de Zero –sonrió ella.

- Fui un tonto -Kaname bajo su mirada y puso sus manos sobre su rostro algo abatido al darse cuenta de lo descuidado que había sido.

Al ver la reacción del otro Yüki se acercó a su hermano sentándose junto a él, tomó su cabeza con sus manos y lo recargo suavemente sobre sus piernas.

- Todo va ha salir bien – susurró acariciando los suaves cabellos castaños.

Kaname no pudo con la situación y, muy contrario a lo que normalmente haría, se quebró dejando que unas cálidas lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas hasta ir a dar sobre el regazo de Yüki, como a cualquier otra persona que esperase un bebé últimamente las hormonas del vampiro no jugaban a su favor y lo hacían comportarse de una manera muy ajena a su personalidad habitual.

- Deberías decírselo, creo que él tiene…

- No –la cortó su hermano antes de que terminara- yo no tengo intención de decirle nada.

- ¡Kaname! – le reprochó sin parar de acariciar sus suaves cabellos.

- Entiéndelo Yüki, él y yo no somos nada –susurró- ¿Cómo pretendes que llegue y se le diga sólo así?

- Debe hacerse responsable…

- ¿Y si no lo hace qué? Yo no pienso humillarme para que nos rechace

- Nii-chan, sabes que Zero no es así.

- ¡Tu que vas ha saber Yüki! No lo entiendes por que tú si tienes una relación estable con él (N/A: se refiere a que son amigos casi como hermanos) y en cambio yo sólo soy un juguete para él, es más, ¡no me sorprendería que todavía me odie!

Al pensar en cómo refaccionaría el peliplateado nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo –acarició su rostro tiernamente con la intención de tranquilizarlo pues no era sano para ambos, el bebé y Kaname, el alterarse mucho, nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado a Kuran Kaname de esa manera tan frágil como en ese momento- Si tu lo deseas puedo acompañarte a decírselo.

El mayor tomó la mano de la chica agradeciendo el apoyo que le estaba dando en ese momento.

- Gracias Yüki…

Ésta retomo su tarea jugando con el suave cabello del Sangre Pura, pensando en todas las veces que él la había protegido y que ahora era su turno de protegerlo, sin importar si quiera si se tratase de Zero.

Kaname, ya más tranquilo, se quedó dormido en su regazo dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias de Yüki.

**Notas finales:**

-.- ~

Fasa: Y ahora a tí que te pasa? ¬¬

Nada solo estoy cansada -.- ayer no dormí nada.

Fasa: ¬¬ Tonta

-.- waaaaaaaa~

Fasa: Ni siquiera me vas a responder? ¬¬

Waaaaa~

Fasa: Bueno ...esntonces me toca amí despedirme ¬¬ bien... dejen comentarios...y ...nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¬¬

Matta nee

:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capitulo:**

Ohayo Minna ^o^

Siiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo

tal vez el proximo lo suba en unas horas más ya que quiero poner al corriente el fic en los dos sitios donde esta publicado así que no tendrán que seperar casi nada

Minna daisuki!!!! :3

Capítulo 2. "Noticia"

Kaname comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol pasarse sobre su rostro. Se sentó sobre el borde de su cama pero una extraña sensación de mareo lo invadió, provocando que saliera en dirección al baño a vomitar.

Regresó a la habitación sin inmutarse, después de todo, ésta situación cada vez era más familiar para él y esperaba que con el pasar del tiempo se volviese menos frecuente.

Observando más detenidamente pudo notar que había una bandeja con comida y una nota en el mueble a un lado de su cama. Se dirigió ahí y tomo la nota para leerla.

_Buenos días Onii-chan:_

_Pasé por aquí antes de ir a clases, pero aún seguías dormido, supongo que mi sobrino ha de consumir gran parte de tu energía, a sí que te dejé el desayuno listo en una bandeja._

_Más te vale que termines de comértelo todo, recuerda que necesitas estar fuerte para que mi sobrino crezca sanito, si no lo haces lo sabré Kaname ò.Ó._

_Te quiere Yüki n3n _

_P.D. Vendré a verte después de clase._

Después de leer Kaname sonrió ante la actitud sobre protectora de su hermana y se dedicó a comer todo lo que había en la bandeja.

Realmente él no tenía hambre, ni siquiera se encontraba sediento, pero en eso debía admitir que Yüki tenía razón, pues, aunque no estuviese hambriento en ese momento debía esforzarse en comer algo por el bien de su bebé.

Al terminar su desayuno salió al jardín a sentarse bajo un árbol a leer un libro, pero por más que tratara de concentrarse no lograba conseguirlo, a sí que rindiéndose ante éste hecho dejó que su mente divagase imaginado cómo es que sería su bebé cuando naciera, varias veces lanzando una tierna sonrisa o incluso dando una suave caricia sobre su vientre aún plano.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a atardecer indicando a los demás vampiros que debían encaminarse fuera de sus dormitorios pues ya era hora de iniciar las clases para la clase nocturna.

A pesar de eso Kaname no se movió de su lugar. No tenía la intención de ir a clases ese día, prefería quedarse en ahí y relajarse un rato más.

- Kaname-sama

Kaname levantó si mirada encontrándose con el grupo de vampiros frente a él.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué no ven que llegan tarde? –susurró Kaname molesto por que interrumpieran su paz.

- Kaname-sama ¿A caso usted no piensa asistir a clase? –le interrogó Aidoul.

- No

- Pero Kaname-sama…

- Déjalo Aidoul –Esta vez fue Akatsuki el que habló- Kaname-sama no tiene por que darnos explicaciones.

- Tranquilos si lo que quieren es una explicación que Takuma se las dé

- ¿Yo? n.ñ U

- Si tú, con su permiso me retiro – afirmó el castaño levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a su habitación dejando a Takuma para que se encargara de la situación el solo.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Ruka

- Se los explico en el camino –respondió Takuma con la intención de pensar bien en que era lo que les iba a decir.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la academia sin dejar de mirar a un nervioso Takuma que, al notar esto se dio la vuelta para encarar a los otros, sin dejar de avanzar.

- Verán… -suspiró- lo que Kaname quiere que les diga es que esta esperando un hijo.

0.0… (Todos)

Todos siguieron caminando en un silencio hasta que la voz de Aidoul rompió el silencio.

- ¡MALDITO KIRIYÜ! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a mi Kaname-sama?!

- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! –musitó una Ruka muy molesta (N/A:*Creo que eso suena un poco feo ._.u… jeje pero yo que puedo hacer así se llama x3)- Kaname-sama nunca permitiría eso, además no puedes apropiarte de el de esa manera.

- Ambos deberían guardar silencio –los interrumpió Takuma para evitar que esa pelea se prolongara- por el momento nosotros no debemos intervenir en esto a sí que debemos ser discretos con el asunto.

Todos asintieron en gesto de aceptación ante lo que el ojiverde acababa de decirles, pues era completamente cierto que ellos no debían intervenir a menos que el sangre pura se los pidiese. Y así sin decir una palabra más sobre el asunto continuaron acercándose más a su destino, sorprendiéndose de encontrar la entrada completamente vacía sin la acostumbrada muchedumbre de fanáticas esperándolos. La explicación a toda esa calma la encontraron más adelante en una pequeña nota pegada en la reja de la entrada.

_Como verán nos encargamos de las alumnas de la clase diurna antes de que llegaran pues tendíamos algo importante que hacer, así que no se preocupen._

_Yüki._

Todo ese ambiente era realmente extraño, pero al tratarse de la menor de los Kuran, y por lo tanto su superior, prefirieron no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaname caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, realmente se lamentaba por dejar que Takuma tuviese que cargar con el tener que darles la noticia a todos pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que, debido a la situación y sus reacciones inesperadas incluso para si mismo, en ese momento Takuma seria más capaz de manejarlo.

Suspiró deteniéndose un momento son la perilla de la puerta sostenida en su mano sintiendo la presencia de alguien dentro de la habitación y entro.

- ¡Kaname! -Fue lo primero que escuchó sintiendo como los brazos de su hermana lo rodeaban en un abrazo un poco sofocante y sobre protector.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que Yüki iba acompañada de nadie más que del otro padre de su hijo…

- Zero…

**Notas finales:**

*En mi país ruca o ruco a alguien es una forma despectiva de decirle viejo o vieja.

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! estoy motto feliz !!!!!como ya lo he mencionaado antes pueden dejar cualquier comentario o sugerencia que se les ocurra en sus reviews

Matta nee

:3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del capítulo**

Hola!!!! Muffy vuelve como lo prometió!!!

Fasa: No debrías ponerte a hacer algo más prodoctivo? ¬¬

n_n para mí esto es algo productivo!!!! y en mi opinión el que debería comenzar a hacer algo con su vida eso otro ¬w¬

Fasa:¬¬ te odio lo sabias?

Si pero viniendo de tí eso es algo muy lindo ^3^

Que disfruten del capítulo y domo arigatou por sus reviews

Minna daisuki

:3

Capítulo 3. "Papá? Yo?"

- ¡Kaname! -Fue lo primero que escuchó sintiendo como los brazos de su hermana lo rodeaban en un abrazo un poco sofocante y sobre protector.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que Yüki iba acompañada de nadie más que del otro padre de su hijo…

- Zero… -dijo en un susurró siendo, aún así, muy audible.

El mencionado dirigió su mirada violácea hacia la del castaño notando que ésta lo había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido como normalmente lo hacía en presencia de otras personas.

- ¿Qué les trae por aquí? –cuestionó Kaname esquivando la mirada amatista y acariciado lo cabellos de su pequeña hermana.

- Pues... –Yüki le dirigió una mirada sospechosa para después hacer lo mismo con Zero- Yo sólo venía a saludar, tengo que ir a ayudar al Director Cross con algunas cosas, ¡Bye!

Yüki salió de la habitación dejando a los chicos en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – preguntó fríamente Kaname.

- No está más que claro que yo solo vine para acompañar a Yüki –le respondió un tanto extrañado por la actitud cortante del otro.

- Bueno Yüki ya se fue y tú aún sigues aquí

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Zero quien se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hacia Kaname.

- ¿Acaso te molesta que no me halla ido con Yüki?

- Sí –se alejó de Zero yendo hacia la ventana- Sólo quieres mi sangre ¿cierto?

Al estar cerca de Zero había notado dos cosa que no le agradaron para nada, la primera era que la cercanía con otro lo ponía realmente nervioso y la segunda era que los ojo del peliblanco tenían un brillo diferente al usual, el cual indicaba que se encontraba sediento.

- No necesito de tu sangre Kuran, a eso no es a lo que vine.

- Pero estas sediento –se excusó el sangre pura- será mejor que sólo tomes lo que necesitas y te vallas.

- Ya te lo he dicho no quiero tu sangre Kuran_ – _sin que el castaño se diera cuenta Zero se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar junto a su espalda.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –habló Kaname

- A ti –susurró Zero al oído del otro y comenzó a dar suaves besos sobre su cuello, mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared. (N/A: o///o)

Ante este acto Kaname cerró sus ojos esperando así poder oponer más resistencia pero para su sorpresa fue Zero el que se apartó de él unos segundos después dándole la espalda.

- Lo siento Kaname –Habló aún sin voltear a mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía no podría contenerse- Creo que tendrá que ser en otro momento...

Kaname abrió sus ojos encontrándose a Zero con la clara intención de irse y, sabiendo que la razón se esa actitud era debido a su sed, lo detuvo.

- Deberías dejar de huir de lo que eres.

Zero se dio la vuelta fijando su mirada en el castaño, la razón de que se alejara no era que estuviese huyendo de la realidad de que era un vampiro, eso ya lo había superado desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de beber de aquel frente a él, pues, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, se había prometido a sí mismo que no dependería de beber de su sangre de nuevo.

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no pudo darse cuenta en qué momento el sangre pura lo tomó del rostro y lo dirigió hacia su cuello haciéndolo hundir sus calmillos en éste.

- Sabes que puedes beber de mi cuando lo desees –susurró aferrándose a los cabellos plateados de su nuca.

La verdad era que Kaname no disfrutaba en compartir su sangre con otros pero no iba a permitir que el padre de su hijo cayera en un estado tan lamentable como el nivel E.

Así se quedaron durante unos minutos hasta que un leve mareo comenzó a llegarle a Kaname, quien, sin otra opción, soltó el agarre del otro y se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la pared con una mano sobre su frente.

Zero se puso a su altura y limpió lo restos del fino hilo de sangre que aún corría por su cuello.

- ¿Qué te sucede Kuran?

- Nada...

El peliblanco le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Esa repentina debilidad en el sangre pura realmente le estaba preocupando.

- Si ya bebiste lo suficiente será mejor que te vayas –se apresuró a decir el castaño esquivando su mirada.

- Vamos Kuran, sabes que no me iré hasta averiguarlo.

Volvió a apresarlo contra la pared, depositando un cálido y corto beso sobre sus labios y sintiendo cómo el corazón del otro comenzaba a acelerarse juntó su frente con la del otro sabiendo lo nervioso que se ponía Kaname con su cercanía.

- Kiriyü por favor... suéltame.

- Vamos _Kaname_, sabes que confías en mi –le susurró.

Ante esto Kaname no pudo resistir más la presión y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zero susurrando algo que le fue incomprensible, el peliblanco levantó con sumo cuidado su cabeza y acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Puedes decírmelo de nuevo?

Kaname asintió y volvió a esconder su mirada de éste.

- Lo que sucede es...que... –su voz comenzó a quebrarse por el llanto imaginando la negativa de Zero- ...vamos a ser padres...

- ¿Vamos? ¿No te estarás refiriendo a nosotros? –Zero fijó su mirada asombrada en Kaname quien sólo asentía con la cabeza sin mirarlo- ¿Te refieres a que tú...?

Kaname seguía asintiendo sin parar su llanto, intentando armarse de valor para mirar al peliblanco.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que la risa de Zero inundó en lugar, Kaname levantó su rostro sorprendido ante aquello notando el suave tacto de las manos de Zero sobre su rostro.

- Que cosas dices tonto –habló Zero si dejar de reírse- deja de bromear, tu no puedes esperar un hijo, te recuerdo que eres un HOMBRE, o al menos hasta donde he comprobado si lo eres...

El sonido de una de las ventanas al romperse le hizo guardar silencio. El llanto de Kaname había cambiado trasformándose completamente en un enojo que le hizo perder el control sobre sus propios poderes.

- ¡Nadie te está obligando a nada, Kiriyü! –Sin darse cuanta había alzado el tono de su voz- mi bebé y yo estamos perfectamente bien solos, además...

Zero lo miró atentamente, para ser un simple juego el castaño lo estaba llevando un poco al extremo.

- Kuran creo que estas exagerando con este jueguito....

- ¿Te parece un juego? –Kaname apretó sus puños tratando de contenerse y evitar dejar a su hijo sin conocer a su otro padre- si no te piensas hacer responsable mejor vete de aquí, ya nos las arreglaremos sin ti.

- Kuran...

-¡Es la última vez que te lo digo Kiriyü! ¡VETE!

A juzgar por su tono, Kaname realmente se encontraba molesto así que se decidió a que lo mejor era irse y esperar a que el sangre pura estuviera de mejor humor otro día. Sin más, salió de la habitación dejando al castaño solo.

Kaname se sentó sobre su cama volviendo a llorar desesperadamente, como había podido ser tan tonto como para creer que Zero los aceptaría, pero estaba decidido, si Zero no quería hacerse responsable él no pensaba rogarle que lo hiciera, después de todo ellos no lo necesitaban para nada pues Kaname era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de su hijo por sí solo y sabía además que siempre contaría con el apoyo de Yüki.

- Tranquilo amor, vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo –susurró dando una suave caricia a su vientre con su mano derecha mientras con la otra secaba sus lágrimas decidido a no volver a llorar por Zero.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zero se dirigía a su habitación con la esperanza de poder descansar un rato antes de que amaneciera y así poder pensar claramente mañana. Pero para su mala suerte al entrar en su cuarto descubrió que su hermano menor aún no se había dormido(N/A: bueno...como decirles... supongo que desde hace buen tiempo que estos dos, ^w^ como todo buen par de gemelos, comparten habitación se los aclaro por si las dudas :3)

- Ichiru ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no esperes a que llegue yo para dormir? –le reprochó revolviendo su blanco cabello.

- Lo siento onii-san pero ya sabes que no puedo evitar preocuparme –habló el menor sonriendo dulcemente a su gemelo acomodándose para dormir.

Zero le devolvió la sonrisa e imitándolo se recostó sobre su cama pensando aún en Kaname, a juzgar por cómo había reaccionado no podía estar mintiendo, pero aún así le resultaba imposible creer el hecho de que fueran a ser padres.

- ¿Oye Ichiru? –preguntó esperando que aún siguiera despierto

- ¿mmm....?

- ¿Es posible que los hombres se embaracen?

- No –respondió apenas consiente de lo que le preguntaba.

- ¿Y los vampiros? –Insistió.

- Supongo que debe haber una posibilidad...

Al procesar esa información en su mente Ichiru se sentó mirando sorprendido hacia su hermano mayor.

- ¡¿Onii-san estas embarazado?!

- ¡Claro que no Ichiru! –Reclamó Zero sorprendido ante la pregunta- ¡Pero que cosas dices!

- Perdón pero como preguntaste eso...y pues como tu eres un hombre y un vampiro, yo...jeje –se disculpó el menor sintiéndose aliviado- pero si no estas embarazado entonces... ¿Por que la pregunta?

-Pues...-la voz de su hermano tenía un leve toque de nerviosismo- eso es algo muy curioso...es que no soy yo...

- ¿No eres tú? ¿A qué te refieres con e...? –Dejo la pregunta a medias al comprender a que se refería- ¡¿ZERO KIRIYÜ QUE HICISTE?!

- Verás Ichiru, eso es algo bastante privado, ¿sabes? –respondió Zero tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Claro que lo sé –habló Ichiru preocupado por la actitud del mayor- y tú también sabes a qué me refiero.

- ¿Entonces tú crees que sea cierto?

Ichiro se detuvo un momento a pensarlo.

- Bueno onii-san eso no es algo con lo que se pueda mentir con facilidad...

- Lo sé pero...es que es imposible que Kuran esté esperando un hijo siendo un hombre –Lo interrumpió Zero sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Kuran? Ósea que se trata de Kaname-san –Ichiru suspiró dirigiendo su mirada a través de la oscura habitación hasta la sombra que sabía era su hermano.

- ...si –respondió dándose por vencido, no había sido su intención que Ichiru se enterara de todo, pero si lo iba a saber pues que lo supiera por completo y tal vez así podría ayudarle un poco a resolver las dudas en su mente.

- ¿Y tu no le creíste cuando te lo dijo? –la voz de su hermano menor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No, digo ¿Quién si lo habría hecho? –habló Zero como si fuese muy obvio.

- Cualquiera con sentido común sabe que Kaname-san no es una persona que suela mentir –lo hizo razonar el menor- creo que si quieres tener la oportunidad de ver crecer a tu hijo debes ir a disculparte mañana.

- Supongo que tienes razón -Zero dio un largo suspiró, en ocasiones Ichiru tenía más razón de la que debería- iré a verlo mañana.

Después de eso ambos volvieron a recostarse sobre sus camas con la intención de dormir dejando la habitación en silencio.

- ¿Onii-san? –Esta vez fue la voz de Ichiru la que habló- ¿Tu sientes algo por Kaname-san?

- Estoy cansado Ichiru –lo evadió Zero- mejor hablamos mañana.

- Esta bien onii-san –aceptó el menor con una sonrisa- Buenas noches.

¿Qué tipo de pregunta había sido esa?, pensó Zero, por supuesto que sentía algo por el sangre pura, debía admitir que le gustaba cuando ambos pasaban tiempo juntos, que le agradaba bastante el sentir su respiración en las noches siempre que se quedaban juntos y que lo invadía una extraña sensación de calidez y tranquilidad cada vez que estaba cerca del castaño, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no era capaz de expresarlo abiertamente. Estaba decidido mañana se arreglaría todo con Kaname, tal vez desde ahora podían empezar una relación más formal y ser una verdadera familia para cuando su pequeño naciera.

**Notas finales: **

Gracias por leer

Los esperamos en el próximo capítulo

Matta nee

:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del capítulo:**

Ohayo~!! -.-

Fasa:¬¬ Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

Nada...solo que llevo escribiendo la continuación desde hace varios días y los malvados de Jashin-sama y Lelouch no han querido iluminar mi cabeza con su bella inspiración...0.0...espera un segundo... ¡Volviste! (Muffy se abalanza contra Fasa y lo sofoca en una abrazo) creí que nunca te volvería a ver w

Fasa: ¬¬ podrías dejarme en paz y seguir con lo tuyo

O.o claro...este... pues por el momento tenemos un empate en la encuesta a si que sigan mandando sus votos :D... mmm...creo que eso era todo...

Fasa: No deberías avisar algo?

n.n así en este capitulo habrá mucha azúcar y...LEMONN!!!!!!!!!!!!!...si señores al fin he podido perturbar mi mente lo suficiente para escribir el lemon.

Fasa: o_e creo que no debí volver

¬¬ No te quejes maldito borracho prejuicioso

Fasa: Como me llamaste loca con complejo de Dios!!!? ù_ú#

Kyaaaa!!!! No estoy loca ò.ó

Fasa: ¬¬U de verdad quieres que discutamos eso?

Creo que no...jejeje ...n.ñU

Fasa: ¬¬ yo me iré a otro lugar a beber cerveza

._.U ...bueno...ustedes ignórenlo y recuerden que el alcohol es malo para la salud n_nU ¡¡QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!!!!!

Minna daisuki

Capítulo 4. "Celos"

Kaname se encontraba sentado en la sala de los dormitorios aún con su pijama puesto mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín, era una mañana de sábado muy soleada que te invitaba a salir y dar un paseo, pero para el mayor de los Kuran su deseo era el permanecer ahí sentado observando a los demás vampiros ir y venir del jardín a los dormitorios.

- ¿Kaname-sama?

El nombrado dirigió su mirada a la persona de la que provenía esa voz encontrándose con Aidou.

- ¿Qué sucede Aidou? –le dirigió una suave sonrisa

- Nada, solo quería avisarle que ya han arreglado la ventana de su cuarto -Habló el rubio con su usual entusiasmo.

- Gracias Aidou –le agradeció Kaname tratando de mantener su sonrisa- puedes retirarte.

Aidou se quedó observando un momento al mayor notando un gesto melancólico en su semblante, "Maldito Kiriyu" pensó para sus adentros sospechando que éste era el causante del estado anímico del castaño.

- ¿Le molesta si lo acompaño?

Kaname asintió en respuesta y se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para que se sentara, ante éste hecho el rubio dio una leve reverencia de agradecimiento y se sentó a su lado a contemplar a través de la ventana tal y como lo hacía Kaname, pero al no encontrar sentido alguno volvió a dirigir su mirada al sangre pura.

- Es una buen día ¿No crees? –dijo Kaname en un susurro

- Supongo que si... pero Kaname-sama ¿Por qué no sale?

Kaname dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

- No lo sé... –Bajo su mirada- supongo que no tendría idea de que hacer o a donde ir.

- ¿Y Yüki-sama?

- Debe de estar ocupada, tal vez venga más tarde u otro día.

Aidou lo miró detenidamente, Kaname para él siempre había sido una persona admirable de muchas maneras, siempre tan perfecto, tan...como decirlo...tan Kaname, en su opinión era alguien imposible de comparar, salió de su ensoñación al notar como Kaname inconscientemente pasaba una de sus manos por su vientre en una suave caricia y una idea cruzó por su mente.

- Kaname-sama ¿Por que no damos un paseo por la ciudad? –Sugirió- además podríamos aprovechar y pasar por algunas cosas para su bebé.

- Gracias Aidou pero... ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para eso? –dijo el castaño dudando que fuese una buena idea.

- Nunca esta demás el ser prevenido –aseguró- por cierto, y no quiero ser una molestia pero ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

- Tranquilo no es molestia -Respondió Kaname con una calida sonrisa- creo que apenas voy a cumplir tres meses y se supone que se debería comenzar a notar finales del tercero o el cuarto pero ya me siento como un globo. (N/A: Si!!!...sospechen, ¡sospechen! Buajajaja ¬w¬)

- No se preocupe Kaname-sama todo debe de estar bien.

- Perdón creo que estoy hablando demás –al decir esto Kaname bajo su mirada.

- No, para nada –se apresuró a decir- para mi es un honor el poder escucharlo, en serio.

- Gracias Aidou –volvió a sonreír Kaname.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos darnos prisa –mencionó al rubio para después tomar a Kaname del brazo y llevarlo hacia fuera.

- Espera Aidou...

No podía creerlo iba a pasar un día con Kaname, estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír, iba a asegurarse de que este fuera un día perfecto para los dos. Así ambos se encaminaron a la ciudad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kaname le había dado la noticia y aún no lograba disculparse con él, comenzaba a creer que le sería imposible hacerlo. Zero abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un día totalmente soleado, de hecho demasiado soleado para ser temprano.

- Ichiru ¿Qué hora es? –Murmuró aún adormilado- ¿Ichiru?

Al buscar en la habitación se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había rastro de su gemelo por ninguna parte. Se puso de pie y echó un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesa para darse cuenta de que pasaban de las 12.

Tan rápido como pudo se dio una ducha, se arregló y salió de los dormitorios.

Caminó hasta llegar cocina, al llegar y entrar en ella descubrió que Cross se encontraba muy feliz, como de costumbre, preparando la comida mientras Yüki e Ichiru lo ayudaban picando algunas cosas. Se acercó a ellos y tomó una manzana.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que era tarde? –preguntó dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

- Como vi que ayer llegaste muy tarde otra vez creí que querrías dormir un rato más –se excusó Ichiru.

- Si Zero, deberías comenzar a ser más responsable con tus cosas ¿Sabes? –Esta vez fue Yüki quien habló con un casi imperceptible tono de reproche.

- Hago lo que puedo Yüki –Zero le dirigió una mirada de reproche notando el doble sentido de sus palabras.

- ¿De qué hablan mis niños? –preguntó Cross muy curioso.

- Nada, nada n.n U-dijo Yüki de inmediato sabiendo que lo mejor era no decirle a Cross por el momento.

- Yo ya debo irme

Zero terminó de comerse su manzana y fue hacia la salida.

- Mas le vale que tenga un buen plan para disculparse con mi Nii-chan –espetó Yüki aún mirando el lugar por el que Zero acababa de salir.

- Yüki-chan no seas tan dura con él –le reprochó el peliblanco a su lado.

- Lo siento Ichiru pero es que... –hablaba Yüki aún molesta.

- Yüki... –le advirtió

- Esta bien sigamos con esto –continuó cortando unas zanahorias- pero te advierto que si no se disculpa con Nii-chan lo antes posible, yo personalmente me encargaré de que lo haga ¿Entendiste?

Al decir esto Yüki tomo la zanahoria y la partió en dos de una forma muy amenazadora.

- Si, ya entendí –dijo Ichiru algo preocupado por la salud de su gemelo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habían pasado una horas desde que había comenzado ha buscar a Kaname por toda la academia y aún no había rastro del él por ninguna parte. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando Takuma se le acerco.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Kiriyu-kun? –Sonrió de manera amable al notarlo cansado- Por que si buscas a Kaname salió hace un rato.

- ¿Salió? –preguntó algo extrañado

- Sí, me parece que iba con Aidou.

- Gracias Ichijo-san –dijo el peliblanco sintiendo como los celos lo inundaban ¡¿Qué demonios hacía SU Kaname con ese tal Aidou?!- ¿Tienes idea de a dónde fueron?

- Me parece que fueron a la ciudad n_n

- Bueno los buscaré ahí

Y sin decir más se fue dejando atrás a Takuma aún sonriente. Apresuró el paso cada vez más hasta llegar al fin a su destino. Comenzó a buscar por las calles tratando de reconocer al castaño en algún lugar pero no tubo mayor suerte que en la academia ya que éste no se veía por ningún lugar tampoco. Pero no iba a darse por vencido esta vez y aún menos sabiendo que Hanabusa y sus planes siniestros estaban detrás de Kaname.

Después de un rato más su suerte parecía que comenzaba a cambiar ya que no muy lejos de la plaza la puerta de una heladería se abrió dejando salir a un rubio y un castaño muy sonrientes, que después se sentaron en una banca a comer sus helados.

Sin saber aún cual era la mejor manera de acercárseles se sentó del otro lado de la plaza a observarlos.

- Lo lamento de nuevo Kaname-sama –se disculpaba el rubio- debí haberme dado cuenta de que usted aún estaba en pijama.

- Descuida Aidou –sonrió Kaname ocupado con su helado- al contrario gracias por prestarme tu abrigo.

- No fue nada –respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa sin apartar su vista de él- parece que su animo ya se encuentra mejor.

- Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros -Kaname sonrió agradecido ante las atenciones del rubio, le hacía realmente feliz que alguien se interesara en su pequeño.

Aidou se encontraba feliz de poder compartir un momento de cercanía con aquel a su lado como si realmente fueran amigos aunque fuese solo por una vez, aunque en el fondo le dolía un poco saber que una persona como Zero si pudiese tener tal cercanía como la que compartía con el castaño, mientras que él debía conformarse con ser un sirviente más.

- Ojala y Zero mostrara el mismo interés que tú –murmuró el sangre pura mirando el suelo con un dejo de melancolía en su expresión.

A lo lejos el peliblanco no dejaba de observarlos atento a cualquier palabra o movimiento sospechoso que realizara el rubio al lado de Kaname.

- Kaname-sama...

- ¿Si, Aidou? –volvió a dirigir su mirada a su acompañante.

- No creo que deba preocuparse por Kiriyu ahora...-Habló alejando su mirada del otro notando como se sonrojaba.

- Yo no...

- Digo... aunque él no esté interesado en su propio hijo hay muchas personas que si desearía formar una familia con usted –lo interrumpió armándose de valor.

Tal vez Aidou estaba en lo cierto, ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en Kiriyu, debía comenzar a buscar una persona con la cual formar una familia para su bebé.

- Puede que tengas razón –Kaname tomó el rostro de Aidou y lo volteó hacia el- eres una buena persona ¿Sabes?

Algo que ellos no notaron fue que desde su lugar Zero apretó sus puños mientras lanzaba frases contra Aidou, no podía seguir esperando ahí, observando como un completo tonto le arrebataba a SU familia. Al diablo la discreción se dijo a si mismo y se levantó de su lugar acercándose a donde los otros dos.

- Kaname-sama si usted lo desea yo...

- ¡Hey! Kuran –los interrumpió una voz muy conocida para Kaname.

Ambos miraron hacia el frente encontrándose con Zero, que los miraba con una muy notoria molestia.

- ¿Quieres Kiriyu? –musitó Kaname de la manera más fría e indiferente que pudo.

- Te he estado buscado por horas –respondió el aludido-Vamos tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Si dar oportunidad de que ninguno respondiera, lo tomó de su brazo y se lo llevó alejándolo lo más rápido posible de Aidou.

Solo se detuvo al encontrarse ya de regreso en los dormitorios, dentro de su propia habitación y volteo a ver a Kaname, sorprendido de que no opusiera mucha resistencia.

- No tenías por qué hacer eso –se quejó Kaname soltando el agarre del otro.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama esperando que el otro dijese algo pero lo único apreciable en ese momento fue el silencio entre ambos, silencio que fue roto por Zero al ver que Kaname sin la intención de dirigirle la palabra.

- Lo lamento Kaname -respiró profundo tratando de calmar la ira que aún quedaba por haber encontrado al sangre pura con el rubio y así no terminar diciendo algo hiriente para el castaño como la última vez- pero es que yo...

- Estabas celoso –Kaname completó la frase.

- No... –negó de inmediato.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- No hay excusa –Habló el peliblanco consiente de que debía resignarse y decirle la verdad- de acuerdo, sí estaba celoso.

- Si no tienes algo más importante que decir que eso, creo que será mejor que me vaya –El castaño hizo un ademán de levantarse con la intención de salir pero Zero lo detuvo.

- Kaname espera... –pidió mirando al otro con ojos suplicantes (N/A: Eso nunca falla n_n)- antes de que te vallas déjame hablar contigo ¿Si?

Kaname volteó rápidamente su mirada al darse cuenta de cual era la intención del otro, pero aunque lo negara una parte de él aún no pedía renunciar a la idea de estar con el peliplateado así que sólo accedió asintiendo como respuesta.

- ¿Y bien?

- Kaname...yo quería decirte que de verdad lo lamento y que debí creerte desde el principio, pero tu también debes comprender que algo así no es algo que se pueda creer a la primera... –tomó su mano e hizo una pausa para ver como la expresión de Kaname se suavizaba un poco dejando de lado su actitud indiferente- yo quisiera pedirte que me des una oportunidad de formar una familia con ustedes...

- Con nosotros... –Kaname bajó su mirada.

- Si, pero sólo si tú lo deseas, si no es así yo...

Antes de que pudiese terminar los brazos de Kaname ya hacían alrededor de su cuello mientras su frete se apoyaba sobre su pecho tratando de ocultar su expresión, pero a juzgar por sus leves sollozos se encontraba llorando.

- Kaname...yo de verdad no quería lastimarte... –balbuceaba sin saber como actuar ante ese tipo de situación.

- ¡Eres un idiota Kiriyu! ¡Un tonto que se aprovecha de los sentimientos de un vampiro sensible! –Kaname comenzó a golpear con sus puños el pecho del otro- ¡No tienes idea de cómo me sentí! ¡Te odio! ¡No debería permitir que te nos acercaras de nuevo! Pero aún así...aún así yo... ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti!...

El peliplateado no podía hacer más que escuchar asombrado lo que el castaño acababa de decirle, odiaba ver a Kaname llorando de esa manera y odiaba aún más el hecho de que él mismo era el causante de ello.

- Te amo Kaname –susurró apretando al otro en un calido abrazo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Yo también te amo Zero –susurró Kaname contra el pecho de éste dejando de sollozar mientras correspondía su abrazo.

- Tranquilo, -Acarició sus largos cabellos- de ahora en adelante me quedaré contigo siempre.

Tomó el rostro de Kaname y unió sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, para después recostar al sangre pura sobre la cama debajo de él, se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir el palpitar del corazón del otro.

Zero separó sus labios de Kaname y comenzó a bajar repartiendo besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Mientras sus labios se encontraban ocupados atendiendo el cuello del castaño sus diestras manos se encargaban de desbrochar la camisa del otro, una vez completada la tarea comenzó a acariciar cada pedazo de piel expuesta ante él provocando leves suspiros de su dueño.

- ¿Kaname...?

- ¿Mmm...?

- ¿Eres solo mío verdad? –al decir esto alzó su vista encontrando al castaño totalmente sonrojado tratando de evitar su mirada.

- Cla-claro que sí... que preguntas tan absurdas haces.

Zero sonrió de lado ante la respuesta y volvió a besar a Kaname, sus manos, que hasta el momento habían seguido repartiendo caricias por el pecho del mayor, siguieron su recorrido descendente para completar la tarea de deshacerse de la ropa de Kaname y mientras el sangre pura hacía repetía esta acción con la suya hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Zero no podía apartar sus ojos de Kaname en ese momento, se veía tan adorable sonrojado con una ligera capa de sudor dando un toque aperlado a su piel, tanto era así que le resultó difícil contenerse. Volvió a hacer un recorrido por todo su pecho con una de sus manos hasta llegar a sus piernas en busca de su entrada pero se detuvo al sentir como una de las manos del castaño se posaba sobre su mano libre y entrelazaba sus dedos con fuerza.

- Tranquilo –susurró en su oído- te prometo que el dolor pasará pronto.

Kaname sólo asintió y cerró sus ojos tratando de preparase para lo que sabría que vendría. Al notar al sangre pura más tranquilo introdujo uno de sus dedos en él y esperó a que se acostumbrara para comenzar a moverlo dando círculos tratando de dilatar su entrada, cuando sintió que ya estaba más relajado, introdujo un segundo dedo repitiendo la acción que con el primero y así hasta que introdujo el tercero, cuando consideró que su entrada se encontraba lo suficientemente dilatada se posicionó entré las piernas del mayor y lo penetró lentamente, en un principio Kaname sintió un profundo dolor en la parte baja de su espalda y lazó un leve quejido que fue perfectamente audible para Zero, quien al querer evitar lastimar a Kaname se detuvo un momento para llevar una de sus manos al miembro del mayor dando suaves caricias, poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo para ser sustituido por el placer.

Zero comenzó las envestidas lentamente de manera que el mayor se pudiera acostumbrar, fue cuando sintió que Kaname empezó a moverse al compás de las embestidas que aumentó el ritmo de éstas.

Sus corazones latían desbocados como si en cualquier momento fueran a salirse de su pecho, en la habitación tan sólo podía escucharse como sus gemidos aumentaban, al llegar al clímax Kaname arqueó su espalda mientras apretaba más fuertemente sus dedos alrededor de los de Zero viniéndose en su pecho y éste dentro del mayor.

Zero se dejó caer sobre la cama sintiendo como el pecho de Kaname subía y bajaba tratando de regular su respiración al igual que el suyo.

- Eres hermoso Kaname –susurró mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos.

- Te amo Zero –dijo Kaname como respuesta volteando a verlo.

- Yo también te amo –sonrió Zero poniendo su otra mano sobre el vientre del castaño, cuando Kaname iba vestido era muy difícil darse cuenta de que una pequeña vida estaba creciendo dentro de él, pero cuando lo miraba de esa manera era mucho mas notable- no puedo creer que aquí esté mi pequeño.

- Zero...yo ya quiero conocerlo –Kaname hizo un leve puchero que a Zero le pareció adorable.

- Por cierto... ¿Cuando se supone que va a nacer?

- No lo sé, desde que me enteré no he visto a un doctor...

- No debiste dejar que pasara tanto tiempo –le regañó- pero bueno...eso lo arreglamos mañana, creo que ahora deberías descansar-le sugirió cubriéndolo con las sabanas y enseguida lo abrazo brindándole de su calor.

Kaname recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor y sonrió para sus adentros.

A pesar de haber pasado tantas otras veces juntos ésta era la primera vez que realmente podían sentir el calor del otro de esa manera.

- Te amo Kaname –habló Zero dando un beso sobre su frente.

Ante ésta acción Kaname cerró sus ojos y dejó relajarse su cuerpo sintiéndose más seguro y tranquilo en los brazos de Zero sabiendo que el peliplateado se encargaría de vigilar su sueño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Afuera de la habitación Yüki e Ichiru se hallaban sentados en el suelo aún lado de la puerta.

- ¿Crees que ya se hayan reconciliado? –preguntó Yüki.

- Eso espero y a juzgar por lo que oímos eso parece...-respondió Ichiru con una sonrisa algo nervioso.

- Me alegro por los dos n_n

- Sí, yo también me alegro por onii-san y Kaname-san n_n

- ¿Cuánto crees que debamos esperar para entrar? –cuestionó la castaña mirando la puerta a su lado.

- Sabes Yüki...creo que lo mejor ahora es dejarlos solos –habló Ichiru sin dejar de sonreír- ya hablaremos con ellos mañana.

- Está bien –suspiró Yüki.

Ambos se levantaron de su lugar y se fueron por el pasillo inmersos en una pequeña discusión de que nombre era mejor para su futuro sobrino.

**Notas Finales:**

Sean buenos conmigo se los ruego!!w es mi primer lemon!! Prometo mejorar con el tiempo!!...Wow!!Ahora que lo veo éste capitulo me quedó un poco largo comparado con los demás 0///0 no puedo creer que yo escribí eso...

Fasa: /// # (amarrado a una silla) ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS ME OBLIGASTE A VER ESTO!?

¬w¬ Buajajajaja (risa malvada) te lo mereces por siempre ser malvado conmigo y discriminar el yaoi

Fasa: Ya verás un día de estos me voy a vengar de ti!!!! Y serás tú la que esté amarrada a ésta silla viendo yuri hentai con fondo rosa!!!!

Sí lo que ti digas Fasa ¬3¬

Fasa: Esto no se va a quedar así ¬¬#

Bueno... en que estábamos antes de que me interrumpieran x3... así espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si no es así les diré que yo intenté hacer lo mejor que pude pero a mi horrible kawaii musa Lelouch le dieron ganas de irse de vacaciones con Suzaku y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo x3

Fasa: ¬¬U me rindo... creo que ya debería haberme acostumbrado a tus locuras.

Así se habla Fasa ^o^!!! (Muffy levanta su pulgar)

Fasa: ù.ú# te mataría pero no vales la pena.

Eso dices pero en el fondo sé que tú sabes que algún día tendrás que inclinarte ante mí vil mortal Buajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!

Fasa: Como que últimamente te dio más fuerte tu lado que se cree dios no?

n_ñU este... Los espero en el próximo capítulo!!!! (Cambia de tema)

matta nee

:3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

Ohayo Minna!!!! ^3^ Como les va ha todos? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Hoy estoy de muy buen humor por todos los bellísimos reviews que he recibido!!!! Perdón por la tardanza pero es que he tenido muchos problemas con el Internet últimamente y pues por eso he de pedirles que me tengan un poquito más de paciencia ñ_n U.

Fasa: ¬¬ Créeme ellos ya han gastado mucha paciencia leyendo tus locuras.

¬¬# creo que sería mejor que no dijeras nada

Fasa: Sabes que igual no me voy a callar ¬¬

:D ¡¡¡Pues dejame decirte querido Fasa que tu...!!!

Nacho: Hey!!! Ustedes dos podrían dejar de pelear? n_n#

Fasa: ¬¬ Tu que demonios haces aquí sobrino estupido?

Nacho: O.O???? eh? Yo?...jeje esa es una historia muy curiosa saben ñ_nU

No te preocupes Nacho-san tenemos tiempo :D

Nacho: este....0_0...es que no me acuerdo n_n

^o^ No te preocupes yo tampoco me acuerdo nunca de nada :D

Fasa:¬¬U perfecto un tonto más para la lista

Nacho: 3 Tío no me digas así ¬w¬ sabes que ya comprobamos que mi coeficiente intelectual es mucho mayor que el tuyo.

Fasa: Este...y que decías del fic Muffy

T-T hasta que me hacen algo de caso...snif snif

Nacho: ú_ù Gomenasai Muffy no queríamos hacerte a un lado.

Bueno...:D ya no importa jejeje creo que nos alargamos un poquito así que mejor disfruten del capítulo. ¡Advertencia!: Mucha azucar en éste capítulo y posiblemente en los venideros.

Minna daisuki!!!!

:3

Capítulo 5. "Cumpliendo con mi Kaname"

Después de ver como el castaño y el peliblanco se alejaban en la plaza dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitació haber desquitado su ira con sus pertenencias se sentó en el suelo sin más que hacer.

- ¡¡¡¡¡KIRIYU BAKA!!!!! –Gritaba el rubio desde su lugar.

En el rato de solitario abatimiento su primo Akatsuki entro al cuarto sin siquiera pedir permiso para pasar.

- Creí que estarías fuera por más tiempo

Kain caminó con cierta dificultad entre las cosas que había esparcidas por el suelo hasta llegar a Aidou y se sentó a su lado.

- Al parecer las cosas no fueron bien con Kaname-sama –observó su alrededor- pero no esa no es razón para destrozar tus cosas, sabes.

- Lo sé, y las cosas con Kaname-sama iban de maravilla –respondió aún abatido tomando una almohada y cubriendo su rostro con esta, no estaba de humor para que nadie lo viera de esa manera.

- Entonces, ¿Que fue lo que salió mal? –Preguntó ya imaginando la respuesta.

- Kiriyu apareció diciendo que quería hablar y se lo fue con él –espetó molesto.

El pelirrojo no hizo más que soltar una carcajada provocando que el rubio dejara caer la almohada para mirarlo molesto.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –Le dio la espalda inflando sus mejillas de manera infantil- detesto que ese tipo este sobre él de esa manera tan posesiva como si fuera suyo.

- Yo creo que quien se tiene una actitud posesiva con Kaname-sama eres tú Hanabusa...- sonrió revolviendo su rubio cabello.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es verdad! –Se quejó- yo solo lo admiro y respeto de una manera profunda.

- Claro –comentó un sarcástico pelirrojo alzando una ceja- y por eso alabas todo lo que toca y lo guardas en tu habitación después de que ya no lo necesita.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –el sonrojo invadió el rostro de Aidou, quien se volvió hacia otro lugar.

- Si de verdad sientes algo más profundo por Kaname-sama que simple admiración no deberías darte por vencido –aconsejó el pelirrojo a su primo- pero si no es así, será mejor que dejes de jugar y aceptes que él ya tiene una vida y tu debes hacer la tuya con alguien más.

Ambos se quedaron un rato más en silencio reflexionando, Kain sabía perfectamente que era lo que su mente había tratado de decir con "alguien más" pero por el momento lo mejor era no ser muy directo con el rubio.

- Tienes toda la razón –Aidou rompió el silencio con entusiasmo- ¡No debo permitir que Kiriyu trate de esa manera a Kaname-sama!

- Sabes... no me refería a eso ._.U ¿A caso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

- ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo Akatsuki? –al parecer Aiduo estaba tan concentrado en sus planes contra Zero que no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor.

- No... –Suspiró- Nada...

- Está bien ahora ayúdame a recoger este desorden

- ¿Y por que yo tendría que hacerlo? ¬¬

- ¡Vamos! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo solo! –reprochó Aidou.

Akatsuki prefirió no discutir y, sin dar una palabra más, comenzó a recoger las cosas que estaban más cerca.

Así ambos pasaron el resto del día limpiando el desastre que había hecho el rubio con sus cosas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kaname y Zero habían aceptado sus sentimientos ante el otro. A pesar de que todo desde ese día había sido muy tranquilo para ambos, las cosas entre ellos no habían avanzado mucho ya que ambos tenían que asistir a clases en horarios diferentes y les era casi imposible verse en otra ocasión que no fuera durante el corto tiempo entre el intercambio de clase e incluso entonces no podían hacer más que compartir una que otra mirada por la presencia de las otras personas a su alrededor, pero para su suerte el fin de semana pronto llegaría y podrían dedicar ese tiempo solo para el otro.

El sol se encontraba ya en el cielo mientras Kaname se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre el sillón de su habitación en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna con un libro sobre su pecho, así que no reaccionó ante el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Zero entró con cuidado llevando una cesta con pastelitos dentro, había esperado tanto para poder ver a Kaname que casi se sintió decepcionado al notar que se encontraba dormido, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció de inmediato a ver la tierna imagen de su castaño al dormir.

- Qué lindo eres Kana-chan –susurró dejando sobre la mesa la cesta con los pastelitos para así poder tener las manos libres y delinear con uno de sus dedos los suaves labios del otro.

- Zero...

El mencionado solo atinó a sonreír ante el hecho de que su amante reconociera su tacto hasta en sueños. Tomó el libro sobre el pecho de Kaname dejándolo también en la mesa, sin poder evitar soltar una leve risita al ver que el libro no era más que uno de cuentos infantiles, y con una delicadeza muy poco habitual en él tomó al castaño en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama.

Se dedicó a observarlo mientras se imaginaba cómo se comportaría cuando su pequeño naciera, si ya en este momento se comportaba bastante sobre protector, pero aún así estaba seguro que sería un padre (N/A: o madre? O.o??) excelente.

Volvió de sus pensamientos al notar como el castaño se movía indicando que ya había despertado.

- ¿Zero? –Habló apenas abrió sus ojos y vio al otro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿De que hablas Kaname? Si te molesta me voy –respondió falsamente ofendido.

- ¡Tonto! –reprochó Kaname.

- Sabes que era broma –dice riendo el peliblanco y junta su frente con la del castaño depositando un beso sobre sus suculentos labios- vine a traerte algo y también por que en unas horas tienes cita con el médico.

- ¿Sólo por eso? –preguntó algo decepcionado bajando su mirada.

- No, no solo por eso –añadió delineando su rostro con una de sus manos- también quería verte.

- Te extrañé mucho –el castaño rodeo el cuello de Zero con sus brazos y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso pero esta vez uno más largo y amoroso (N/A: o///o).

- ¡Kaname! –Esta vez fue Zero el que le reprochó sabiendo que la situación podría cambiar de un momento a otro- te he dicho que no me provoques de esa manera, recuerda que aún no sabemos si puede resultar dañino para nuestro bebé hacer ese tipo de "cosas".

- Ya sé, pero es que casi nunca te veo y te extraño mucho –se defendió el sangre pura- además no es mi culpa el que tengas una mente tan sucia Kiriyu.

- Bueno... –la mirada de Zero vagó por la habitación buscando cambiar de tema y dio con el libro sobre la mesa- ¿Qué hacías tú con un libro de cuentos? No sabía que te gustaran las historias infantiles.

- Pues...le estaba leyendo a nuestro pequeño –respondió Kaname sonrojándose- he estado buscando información sobre bebés y encontré que es muy bueno para ellos leerles mientras aún no nacen.

- Está bien, solo recuerda no mimarlo demasiado –le recordó Zero poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Kaname.

El castaño sonrió dulcemente a su pareja y puso su mano sobre la suya. Se quedaron así por un tiempo sintiendo la tranquilidad que le otorgaba el uno al otro. Hasta que Kaname se tomó la mano de Zero entrelazando sus dedos.

- Zero...

- ¿Qué pasa Kaname?

- Nuestro bebé y yo tenemos hambre –respondió algo avergonzado por haber interrumpido su momento en "familia". (N/A: si es que se puede considerar así, teniendo en cuenta que no están casados y el niño todavía no nace)

- Eso me recuerda que Ichiru mandó unos pastelitos que hizo para ti.

- ¿Para mí? Es muy amable de su parte –sonrío Kaname- pero no tenemos ganas de comerlos ahora.

- ¿Entonces, qué se les antoja a mis dos amores? –preguntó algo nervioso por lo que pudiera llegar a pedirle sabiendo que en su estado no tenía derecho de negarse a conseguir lo que su adorado castaño quisiera.

- No lo sé –Dijo Kaname con tono pensativo- mmm...creo que queremos algo dulce...tal vez...sí...queremos crepas con helado de vainilla –respondió al fin sonriente.

- ¿Crepas con helado de vainilla? ¿Estas seguro? –trató de persuadirlo con una sola pregunta en mente "¿Cómo demonios se hacen las crepas?"

- Si

- Entonces eso te traigo –le aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió de la habitación.

Una vez fuera corrió hasta su dormitorio tratando de encontrar a su gemelo pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía:

_Salí _

_Te quiere Ichiru _

_n_n_

- ¿Dónde demonios te metes cuando te necesito Ichiru? –soltó Zero arrugando la nota con sus manos y se detuvo a pensar en dónde es que podría encontrar a alguien que le ayudara con la petición de su castaño.

Caminaba por los pasillos tratando de recordar si es que tenía algún libro de cocina y recordó que Yüki tenía varios de ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la cocina encontrando a un feliz Cross acomodando cosas en la alacena.

- ¡¡¡Buen día Zero-kun!!! –habló con un tono meloso al notar la presencia de Zero en la cocina.

- Buen día –respondió sin mucho entusiasmo paseando su mirada por la habitación.

Sin notar la mirada del cazador de vampiros mayor sobre su nuca, comenzó la búsqueda de algún libro de cocina por el lugar.

- ¿Qué buscas Zero-kun? –preguntó curioso Cross acercándosele al menor.

- Libros de cocina –respondió sin detenerse en su búsqueda cuando de la nada se le ocurrió algo, dejó las cosas que había estado moviendo y se volteó hacia el otro.

- ¿De casualidad usted sabe cómo hacer crepas?

- o.o ¿Yo? –La pregunta le había tomado desprevenido- si, sé como se hacen pero... ¿Para qué quieres saber?

- Pues...verá...es que Kaname tiene ganas de comer algunas –se apresuró a contestar Zero esperando que no le pidiera más explicaciones.

- ¿Kaname-kun? –Cross lo miró extrañado- ¿Por qué Kaname-kun te pediría algo así?

- Nada más –sonrió el peliblanco.

Cross se quedó meditando las cosas por un momento, había algo extraño con respecto a esos dos que nadie le quería contar así que tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta o dejaría de llamarse Kaien Cross.

- ¡De acuerdo! –Habló con entusiasmo el cazador retirado- pero con una pequeñita condición.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó aún sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

- Quiero que me digas que se traen Kaname-Kun y tú que nadie me quiere decir –exigió el director.

Zero guardó silencio un momento realmente no era que no quisieran que Cross no se enterara de la noticia de que iban a convertirse pronto en padres, el problema estaba en la reacción que el impredecible y entusiasta director pudiera tener pero al parecer era la hora de decirle todo.

- Pues... es que Kaname y yo vamos a tener un bebé.

- ...

Silencio absoluto.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó entusiasmado el mayor dejando a Zero algo aturdido- ¡¡¡Voy a ser abuelo!!! ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiii!!!

Cross comenzó a dar vueltas a rededor de Zero celebrando más que entusiasmado.

- Mi Zero-kun va a formar una familia –Se detuvo en su celebración para comenzar a soltar lágrimas como una magdalena- Recuerdo cuando tú y mi Yüki eran todavía unos niños ¡Buaaaaa! Crecen tan rápido... –estrujó a Zero en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

- Disculpe...no me deja respirar –dijo Zero con dificultad.

- ¿eh? –Cross miró a Zero y lo soltó dejando que tomara aire- lo siento es que estoy realmente feliz.

- Eso se nota ¬¬U –"se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba" pensó el otro arreglando sus ropas- ¿Ahora podemos concentrarnos en la comida y dejar las celebraciones para otro momento? Kaname ha estado esperando desde hace un tiempo, y con eso de que se pone sensible por todo puede que pronto se desespere.

- Creo que tienes razón – habló melosamente Cross sin dejar de sonreír- pero no te preocupes hacer crepas es algo muy rápido y fácil –le aseguró.

Así Cross comenzó a darle las indicaciones a Zero mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para comenzar a cocinar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Papá esta tardando mucho ¿No crees pequeño? –preguntó Kaname a su bebé mirando la puerta por la que había salido su amante.

Dio u suave suspiro y apartando su mirada da ese lugar, recorrió su cuarto en busca de algo que hacer sin dejar de pensar en su peliblanco. Fue entonces que vio la cesta de pastelillos sobre la mesa y esperando distraerse un poco tomó uno y lo probó.

- Tú tío Ichiru cocina muy bien ¿No crees amor? –habló el castaño encontrando el pastelillo en sus manos dulce y esponjoso tal y como debería ser.

Se sentó frente a la ventana observando a través de ella aún esperando a la llegada de Zero comiendo pastelillos distraídamente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡Listo! –dijo Cross terminando de poner una bola de helado y un poco de fruta en el platillo para adornar acercando el plato a Zero.

Zero se encontraba sentado en la mesa manchado de harina y masa por todo el cuerpo pues había intentado preparar él mismo el platillo pero sus pocas habilidades culinarias terminaron haciendo que Cross se decidiera a hacerlo él antes de que el otro terminara con la cocina entera.

- Gracias –respondió Zero avergonzado cuando tuvo el plato en sus manos.

- Saluda a Kaname-kun de mi parte –se despidió el mayor al ver al peliblanco levantarse de su asiento para partir.

- Sí lo haré –respondió éste.

Zero se apresuró a llegar con Kaname para entregarle su desayuno llevándose una sorpresa al encontrarlo sentado con la cesta de pastelillos vacía.

- ¡Zero volviste! –saludó un Kaname por demás feliz.

- Si... –respondió algo decepcionado- y traje lo que me pediste, pero veo que ya comiste demasiado.

Zero colocó el plato sobre la mesa dejando a un lado una cucharita.

- ¿Eh? –Kaname tomó la cuchara y le sonrió a Zero al notar que venía todo sucio- esta bien, aún tengo algo de hambre y si quieres lo podemos compartir.

El castaño probó algo de helado sin dejar de sonreír, luego le dio otra porción a Zero y así ambos compartieron las crepas hasta terminárselas.

- Cocinas muy rico Zero –agradeció Kaname dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- Jejeje... ¿Tú crees? –habló un orgulloso Zero guardándose para si mismo el hecho de que Cross había hecho todo el trabajo.

- Sí n_n

- ¿Y mi recompensa?

- Casi se me olvida –el sangre pura se acerco al menor y lo besó.

Zero se sintió cómo la calidez de Kaname llenaba su pecho como cada vez que posaba sus labios sobre los del otro pero ésta vez con un toque a vainilla.

- Te amo Kaname –dijo Zero una vez que se hubieron separado sus labios.

- Yo también te amo Zero –le correspondió el mayor.

**Notas finales:**

Fasa:¬¬ Cuanta azúcar y yo diabético

Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todo por ahora es azúcar y flores para esos dos *w*...pero ya me encargaré de que eso cambié ¬w¬ BUAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Fasa: ¬¬ y el idiota de mi sobrino o dónde fue?

Nacho: Aquí estoy ^_^ es que se me antojo un helado y fui por uno de chocolate :D

Fasa: lo que me faltaba más azucar.

¬w¬ antojos Nacho?? No será que compartes la situación de mi Kaname

Nacho: n_n Nop, en primera no soy vampiro y en segunda yo soy seme :D

u_u rayos! Tienes razón.

Fasa: ¬¬ Ustedes son un par de enfermos.

Nacho: n_n tal vez tengas razón tío, pero... ¿qué es estar loco en realidad? ¿El sólo hecho de pensar diferente te hace estar loco? Y si lo piensas de esta manera los grandes genios en algún momento también fueron considerados unos locos y ahora son venerados por muchos...

Muffy y Fasa: o_o

Bueno...n_ñU Muffy se despide aquí de todos y nos vemos en el próximo capi. Y recuerden que toda opinión es bien recibida aunque sea para regañarme por la tardanza, estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Matta nee

:3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del capítulo**

Ohayo~ ¬¬ hoy todos me abandonaron con excusas patéticas y nadie me quiso acompañar en éste capítulo u_u así que hoy seremos solo ustedes y yo :D y aprovechando que no hay quejas por parte de nadie en este capítulo les regalo una sorpresa de otra parejita ku ku ku

Bueno, pasando a otro tema...Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy muy feliz de saber que aún leen mi historia *w* a pesar de todas mis horribles tardanzas, gracias por todos los reviews que me mandan, hacen que mi amargado corazón de limón se alegre mucho :3

Oh!!! Es cierto, tengo que decirles que he decidido que para no mantenerlos esperando de ahora en adelante actualizaré todos los viernes, a más tardar los sábados (solo en caso de que me dejen mucha tarea T-T).

...

._.u ya no me acuerdo que más iba a poner...

Disfruten del capítulo :3 Mientras yo me voy a buscar a alguien para obligarlo a acompañarme mientras escribo.

Minna daisuki

:3

Capítulo 6. "Nuestra pequeña familia"

La mañana transcurría tranquila en los dormitorios de la clase Nocturna, o así era para todos con la excepción de cierto peliblanco que llevaba ya toda la mañana dando vueltas de un lugar para otro con la intención de cumplir todo y cuanto su adorable Kaname le pedía, aunque le comenzaba a parecer que sólo lo hacía con el afán de vengarse por lo que hace unas semanas le había hecho pasar, después de todo Kaname no dejaba de ser Kaname.

- ¡Kaname! –Reprochó el peliblanco- ¿No crees que ya es demasiado?

- No –respondió enfurruñado el castaño.

- Si sigues así te vas a poner gordo –le recordó Zero.

- ¡¿Qué estas insinuando Kiriyu?!

- No estoy insinuando nada, solo creo que... –se interrumpió Zero al notar que Kaname se levantaba de su lugar llevando una mano hasta su boca- ¿Kaname? ¿Está todo bien?

El castaño negó como respuesta para segundos después salir de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Zero dio la vuelta con la intención de ir tras él, pero al llegar al pasillo se topó con la persona a la que menos deseaba ver.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí Kiriyu? –preguntó molesto Aidou.

"¿Por qué rayos siempre se tenia que encontrar con ese tipo cuando venía a ver a Kaname?" pensó molesto dirigiendo su mirada al rubio notando que iba acompañado como casi siempre de su primo Akatsuki.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia –dio Zero como respuesta- ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver como está MI pareja.

Y tal y como lo dijo se retiró dejando al rubio y el pelirrojo solos. Aidou siguió caminando tratando de no darle importancia mientras Kain lo miraba sin avanzar.

- ¿Qué sucede Akatsuki? –preguntó extrañado Aidou dándose la vuelta al notar que Kain se había quedado atrás.

- ¿Cuándo piensas darte por vencido con eso, Hanabusa? –dijo Kain algo molesto, ignorando su pregunta.

- ¿Kain? ¿Estas molesto? –Habló extrañado el rubio por la actitud de su primo y comenzó a reírse- no me digas que estas celoso...

Sin dar oportunidad a que Aidou siguera hablando Akatsuki se acercó a él y lo hizo callar sellando sus labios en un beso.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Kaname? –Preguntaba un insistente peliblanco llamando en la puerta del baño- ¿Te encuentra bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

Al escuchar atentamente un leve quejido parecido a un "pasa" le indico que podía entrar. Y así lo hizo, Kaname se encontraba sentado en el suelo recargando su cabeza en la pared. Zero se hincó a su lado y retiro lo mechones de cabello que cubrían su pálido rostro.

- ¿Estas mejor? –le susurró acariciando sus castaños cabellos con delicadeza.

El mayor solo asintió en respuesta e hizo un intento de levantarse sin conseguirlo hasta que Zero le ofreció su mano como ayuda.

- Te dije que si comías demasiado te haría daño –le reprochó ofreciéndole un vaso con agua- recuerda que en una hora tenemos que irnos.

Kaname volvió a asentir, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que si hablaba terminaría de vomitar lo que faltaba del desayuno.

- Bueno, creo que yo te dejo que tomes un baño antes de irnos –le sonrió Zero- te espero afuera.

Zero salió de la habitación y se sentó a esperar al otro lado de la puerta, si que deseaba poder tomar un baño con su lindo castaño, extrañaba mucho poder pasar tiempo con él de "esa" manera, pero para su mala suerte debía cuidar de su salud así que tenía que aguantarse y dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y, conteniendo todas sus ganas de entrar de nuevo, siguió caminando.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ambos entraron en la habitación del rubio sin separar sus labios y se dejaron caer en la cama.

- Kain... –logró hablar el menor en cuanto se hubieron separado- esto está mal, nosotros somos familia.

- Y eso que más da –respondió el pelirrojo pasando a besar su cuello.

- ¿Cómo que qué más da? –insistió Aidou aun resistiéndose a las caricias de su primo.

- Tu solo olvídate de eso –susurró en su oído dando una lamida en su oreja- ahora sólo estamos tu y yo.

Haciendo caso a las suaves palabras de Kain, Aidou se dejó llevar por las caricias que éste le daba, sintiendo como este llenaba de besos su pecho tras haberle desabrochado completamente su camisa.

Ambos continuaron entregándose el uno al otro sin tener en mente algo que no fuera el otro.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Zero se encontraba esperando en la puerta de los dormitorios, tal y como se lo había prometido a su castaño; aburrido de no hacer nada, se puso a pensar en dónde es que se habría metido su gemelo, hizo un esfuerzo tratando de recordar la última conversación que tuvo con él sin resultados satisfactorios.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el suave roce de los labios de Kaname en su mejilla lo devolvió a la realidad.

- Ya vayámonos amor –dijo Kaname alegre tomando la mano de Zero.

Zero lo miró algo extrañado por el entusiasmo tan poco habitual en él.

Durante todo el camino hacia el consultorio sus manos permanecieron juntas, entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro, Al llegar se sentaron a esperara para poder pasar hasta que la recepcionista anunció que ya era su turno.

Ambos pasaron al consultorio encontrando una habitación bastante agradable y cálida, con sus paredes blancas adornadas con algunos cuadros; en el centro detrás del escritorio se hallaba su docto.

- Buen día Kuran-sama –saludó el doctor dando una reverencia (N/A: Creo que debo aclarar que el doctor también es vampiro y por eso conoce a Kaname)- Buen día joven –hizo otra reverencia dirigiéndose esta vez a Zero- Soy el doctor Russell para servirles, tomen asiento por favor –dijo lo último señalando los asientos frente a su escritorio.

- Gracias –respondió Zero ayudando al castaño con su silla.

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó el doctor una vez que se hubieron sentado- ¿Cómo se ha sentido los últimos meses? ¿Ha tenido alguna molestia?

-Pues... supongo que he estado bien –habló Kaname- solo he tenido mareos con frecuencia.

- Bueno...eso es bastante normal en un embarazo –dijo el mayor de los tres mientras tomaba algunas anotaciones- ahora solo tengo que dar una revisión para ver que todo este yendo bien, por aquí por favor- le señaló el camino poniéndose de pie.

Zero y Kaname siguieron el camino indicado por el doctor para proseguir con la revisión del castaño. Después de esta volvieron al consultorio con el doctor (N/A: Creo que está demás decir que revisaron los latidos del bebé y que le hicieron un ultrasonido y todas esas cosas de doctores x3... pero es que yo no sé mucho de medicina y eso).

- Parece que todo esta en orden –habló el doctor con una sonrisa- y según por lo que veo tendrán gemelos.

Kaname sonrió ante lo dicho por el doctor y tomó la mano de su koi que reposaba cerca de la suya, sintiendo como este entrelazaba sus dedos como respuesta.

- Debo decirles que lo más probable es que los bebés nazcan antes de tiempo debido a que usted es un hombre y su cuerpo no es el adecuado para la gestación de un bebé, pero si todo sigue tan bien como ahora ellos estarán perfectamente bien para ese momento y no habrá ningún inconveniente, sólo recuerde que debe seguir cuidándose como hasta ahora –prosiguió- por el momento eso es todo nos vemos el próximo mes –habló despidiéndose de ambos.

Al salir del consultorio ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en dar un paseo por el parque, y así fue que lo hicieron, caminaron felices con sus manos aún unidas hasta llegar al parque más cercano. Era bastante grande, rodeado de árboles y se encontraba casi vacía con excepción de ellos y un par dew personas que pasaban por el lugar.

Se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de uno los árboles; Kaname se recargó en su hombro y Zero aprovechó esto para pasar sus dedos por el cabello del castaño.

- ¿Puedes creer que tendremos dos pequeñitos? –le preguntó el mayor a su pareja con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Zero soltó una leve risita.

- No puedo esperar para verlos –respondió.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Kaname sonriendo- pero... ¿Qué nombre les vamos ha poner?

- Pues no tengo la menor idea –mencionó el peliblanco pensando en algún nombre si que se le viniera a la mente alguno.

- Entonces dejaremos eso para después –dijo Kaname tranquilamente.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué? –el castaño lo miró con curiosidad.

- Te quiero –le susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de posarlos sobre su frente dándole un beso.

- Yo también te amo –respondió feliz el castaño uniendo sus labios con los de menor.

Pasaron un rato más disfrutando de su compañía y de la tranquilidad en el parque antes de decidir regresar a la academia para no preocupar a sus sobre protectores hermanos.

Pero al llegar se encontraron con que éstos estaban bastante ocupados.

- Creo que este vestidito se le vería precioso –decía Yüki muy feliz mostrándole a Ichuru un pequeño vestidito rosa- ¿No lo crees? n3n

- n_nU el vestido es lindo pero... ¿Y si es niño?

- Pues se lo ponemos de todos modos ¬3¬ -respondió Yüki- aún no podrá quejarse así que hay que aprovechar...

Kaname hizo un ademán de querer ir con su hermana en defensa de sus bebés pero Zero lo detuvo con su brazo.

- Lo mejor es no interrumpirlos –dijo riendose al ver como los otros dos seguían discutiendo.

- ¿Y cuándo les decimos que van ha ser gemelos?

- Mañana, cuando ya hayan resuelto sus cosas –tomó la mano de Kaname y lo encaminó a su habitación.

Una vez dentro Kaname se recostó sobre su cama y el peliblanco se sentó a su lado.

- Tengo sueño amor –mencionó Kaname.

- Duerme un rato –susurró Zero, le dio un beso en su frente y se levantó de su lugar con la intención de dejarlo descansar pero Kaname lo detuvo aforrándose a su brazo.

- Queremos que te quedes un rato más con nosotros –le dijo Kaname mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

"¡Demonios!, odio cuando pone esa cara, w nunca puedo negarle algo cuando lo hace" pensó Zero, dio un suspiro de resignación y se volvió a acomodar a su lado.

- Si es lo que mis amores quieren –respondió.

Kaname sonrío y se acomodó en los brazos del menor.

- Prométenos que nunca nos vas ha dejar solos –pidió Kaname antes de cerrar sus ojos.

- Te lo prometo Kaname –dijo dando una suave caricia a su rostro.

**Notas Finales **

w Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!! no encontré a nadie que quisiera acompañarme así que sigo tan sola como en los últimos 7 días.

Señoras y señores se han rebelado los resultados de las encuestas y sí, tal y como parece ha sido un empate ^o^ ahora he de pedirles que si tienes alguna sugerencia para los nombres será muy bien recibida.

Perdón por dejar el lemon mochito pero es ya van a ser las diez y mi madre ya me hecha que porque le hace mal a mi vista y que la escuela blablabla prometo que según la aceptación que tenga la parejita veré si luego les pongo un lemon hecho y derecho x3 y si tienen una petición de alguna otra parejita solo díganme y veré que hacer por ustedes.

De nuevo gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios hacen que mi vida se vuelva amarilla.

Matta nee.

:3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Ohayo~ Minna n_n *cof cof cof* Kyaaaaaaa!!!! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí me tiene actualizando el fic a pesar de estar enferma T-T odio estar enferma es una tortura no poder hablar bien y tengo la ligera sospecha de que pronto me quedaré afónica _

Fasa: Tu siempre quejándote de todo ¬¬

¬¬ es cierto...volviste después de AVANDONARME TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!!!!! ù_ú

Fasa: Sabes? Algunas personas tenemos que trabajar ¬¬

è_é eso dices pero kami sabe que mientes!!!

Fasa: CLARO QUE NO MIENTO!! Y por enésima vez...TU NO ERES KAMI!!!!!

Tu que vas ha saber ignorante ÒoÓ

Fasa: ¬¬#

T-T No me mires así...

Fasa: Tonta ¬¬

Perdón u_u es que estos días han pasado muchas cosas que me hacen ser más bipolar de lo que acostumbro

Fasa: Ya me di cuenta ¬¬

Creo que no los molesto con más de mis cosas jejeje n_ñ que disfruten el Fic y garcias a todos por leer y dejar sus bellos comentarios

Minna daisuki!!!!

:3

**Capítulo 7. ****"Mudanza"**

Los días en la academia Cross pasaban tranquilos para todos, o al menos eso se podía decir para la mitad diurna, debido a que la otra parte de los estudiantes debía enfrentase a las exigencias de su cada vez más sensible jefe de dormitorios, y cumplirlas sacrificando así las pocas horas de sueño que tenían durante al día, o eso al menos hasta que Zero, Ichiru o Yüki llegaran por la noche a hacerse cargo de las peticiones de "la futura madre". Por suerte con ayuda de una idea de Seiren, la guardaespaldas del castaño (N/A: Ya no recordaba como se llamaba), todos habían decidido tomar turnos para aligerar la carga.

Pronto se cumplieron dos meses desde la primera revisión del castaño y hasta el momento la idea de Seiren había funcionado a la perfección y hoy era el turno de Shiki de hacerle compañía a Kaname...

La sala se encontraba en silencio total por parte de ambos. Después de todo ninguno de los dos era muy "hablador" que digamos, se podría decir que ambos eran de esa personas que disfrutan del "sonido" del silencio.

Kaname miraba por la ventana esperando el momento en el que pudiera ver a su peliblanco; a su vez Shiki no apartaba la vista del castaño por si llegaba a necesitar algo.

El sonido la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos voltearán hacia ella al mismo tiempo para ver al causante de perturbar su silenciosa tranquilidad.

Takuma se dirigió hacia ellos a través de la entrada sentándose a un entre ambos.

- ¿Cómo les va? –preguntó mirando al menor.

- Bien –respondió como siempre con su monotonía.

- Ye veo n_n

Shiki dio un leve bostezo, hacía días que no dormía por culpa de las sesiones de fotos y en mal momento le había tocado compartir su tiempo con el Sangre Pura.

- Te vez cansado Shiki –Habló por primera vez el castaño- ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato? Yo estaré bien –continúo Kaname con una sonrisa.

- Como usted lo ordene, Kaname-sama –aceptó el más joven dando una reverencia antes de salir.

Takuma no lo perdió de vista hasta que estuvo totalmente fuera de su alcance visual y fue entonces que dio un suspiro casi inaudible, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kaname, quien se acercó hacia su amigo para confirmar sus sospechas.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente vas con el Takuma?

- ¿Eh? o///o –se sobresaltó el rubio al oír la pregunta del castaño- ¿De qué estas hablando Kaname?

- ¿Shiki te gusta verdad?

- ...

- Vamos Takuma, te conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que no sueles suspirar de la nada –insistió Kaname.

- Pero el y yo no podemos ser nada –suspiró de nuevo el de ojos verdes.

- ¿Por qué no? –Reprochó Kaname- las parejas más raras son las que duran más, además nunca sabrás hasta que lo intentes, si no lo crees solo míranos a mi y a Zero.

- Creo que tienes razón –dijo riéndose por el ejemplo de su amigo, sabiendo que a pesar todo tenía razón y no debía darse por vencido- pero esperaré un par de días más para decírselo n_n.

- Más te vale –le advirtió Kaname.

- Y...hablando de Zero-kun ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Bien, supongo –contestó el sangre pura con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te vez bastante feliz.

- No tienes idea de cuanto –habló algo pensativo.

- ¿Esta todo bien Kaname?

-...

- ¿Kaname?

- ¿Takuma, Crees que deba regresar a la mansión de los Kuran? –le preguntó Kaname volteando su mirada escarlata hacia él (N/A: Según yo Kaname tiene los ojos rojos pero no sé de que color los vean ustedes).

Takuma se quedó pensando un rato en la pregunta del castaño.

- Supongo que en el estado en el que estas sería mejor que lo hicieras para estar en un lugar más cómodo y tranquilo, pero... –el rubio volteó su mirada para encontrar la de Kaname- ¿Por qué quieres irte?

- No quiero seguir siendo una molestia para ustedes –habló algo deprimido bajando su mirada.

- Sabes que es un honor para todos el servirte –le susurró posando su mano en uno de sus hombros.

- Gracias Takuma –le agradeció el castaño volviendo a sonreír- pero aún así tienes razón y debería buscar un lugar más tranquilo.

- Pero antes debe hablarlo con Zero-kun.

-Ejem,ejem...- oyeron carraspear a alguien delante de ellos.

- ¡Zero! –dijo felizmente Kaname yendo a abrazar a su peliblanco

- Jejejeje n_ñ –Takuma se levantó de su lugar sabiendo lo celoso que llegaba a ser el cazador esperando que no llevara consigo so Bloody Rose- creo que ya no me necesitan así que con su permiso me retiro.

Dio una reverencia y salió del lugar subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

- ¿De qué hablaban? –preguntó Zero correspondiendo el abrazo de Kaname.

- De nada n_n

- ¿Por qué tan feliz?

- Por que ya llegaste –estrujó más fuerte al menor- por cierto, ¿Dónde están Yüki y tú hermano?

- Cumplen con los deberes de prefectos.

- ¿Pero Ichiru no es un prefecto o si? –cuestionó el sangre pura mirando a su pareja con curiosidad.

- No, pero alguien tenía que tomar mi lugar.

Zero pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello de Kaname como ya se le había hecho costumbre cada vez que abrazaba al castaño.

- Zero... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Me puedes ayudar a llevar mis cosas?

- ¿Tus cosas? –ahora le tocaba a él ser el curioso.

- Es que... –se detuvo un momento a pensar una forma de decirle sin que le pusiera algún pero- quiero regresar a mi casa, ya sabes para estar más tranquilo y todo eso, además de que no puedo ir por la academia así como así cuando parezca globo.

- ¬¬ ¿Y yo qué?

- ¿Cómo que tú qué?

- Si, y yo qué voy ha hacer cuando te vayas –musitó el de ojos amatista.

- Pues... ¿Qué no vas ha venir con nosotros? –Kaname lo miró con incredulidad.

- Bueno, podría pero...

- ¿Pero qué? Mejor no pongas excusas y dime que no quieres –le exigió el castaño algo dolido soltando su abrazo y dándole la espalda.

- Tranquilo Kaname –le susurró para tratar que no se alterará- sabes que no es eso, y claro que iré con ustedes, pero... ¿Y Yüki? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

- Sí, le pregunté hace unas semanas –sonrió Kaname- pero no estoy seguro de que me haya escuchado bien...

----Dos semanas antes----

- Yüki ¿Quieres volver a nuestra casa?

- ¿Eh? –Decía una Yüki muy ocupada leyendo uno de sus libros levantando su vista por un momento para ver qué era lo que necesitaba su hermano- si tu quieres por mí está bien nii-chan –respondió y volvió a lo suyo...(N/A: creo que debo dejar de poner puntos suspensivos ._.u )

----Volviendo al ahora----

- Entonces, supongo que está bien –aceptó el menor dando un beso en la frente del castaño- ¿Cuándo quieres irte?

- El fin de semana...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Así fue como llegó el fin de semana y el trabajo para Zero apenas comenzaba.

- Zero, ¿Puedes poner mis cosas ahí? –le pedía cariñosamente el castaño a un peliblanco muy atareado.

- Claro Kaname –respondió con cansancio dejando una de las maletas del castaño donde éste le había indicado.

- Gracias amor.

Kaname se acerco hasta donde estaba y deposito un beso en sus labios como recompensa; para Zero no importaba todo el trabajo que llevaba haciendo desde esa mañana, los besos de Kaname lo valían.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –cuestionó poniendo una de sus manos en el ya notorio vientre de su pareja.

- Me duele un poco mi espalda, pero estamos bien –dijo el mayor sonriendo.

- Recuéstate un rato, yo iré por las cosas que faltan – dio una leve caricia a su rostro y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- ¡No te tardes! –Fue lo último que escucho decir al castaño antes de salir.

Para su suerte ya solo faltaban un par de maletas pequeñas, suspiró de alivio y se dirigió hasta ellas encontrándose con Yüki.

- ¡Hola Zero! –Saludó alegre- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

- No, estoy bien Yüki.

Zero tomó las maletas y ambos se dieron la vuelta deteniéndose a observar el panorama.

- Mañana tenemos que ir a buscar las cosas para el cuarto de mis sobrinitos –mencionó la menor muy contenta. (N/A: Kaname ya le dijo que van ha ser gemelos w)

- ¿No crees que deberías dejarnos algo de emoción para mi y Kaname? –le reprochó dándole una palmadita en su cabeza.

- No es mi culpa que ustedes sea tan poco entusiastas –respondió Yüki haciendo un puchero que a Zero le hizo recordar el parecido que tenía la menor con el Sangre pura.

- Ya entra a la casa- le dio un suave empujoncito en su espalda y ambos entraron.

**Notas Finales:**

n_ñU como verán por el momento he desistido en mi intento de encontrar como hacer sufrir a mi Kaname y su Zero-baka así que ahora en adelante todo será Flores y caramelos Wiiiiiiiii ^o^ eso es todo por hoy chics nos vemos la próxima semana.

Fasa: si no es que te pasa algo y no puedes escribir como siempre ¬¬

u_u No me eches la sal que si de por si tengo mala suerte.

Fasa: ¬u¬ ya sé, por eso lo hago

e_e que malo eres.... Gracias por seguir apoyándome como siempre mis niñs Minna daisuki!!!

Matta nee

^w^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Ohayo Minna!!!!!! He vuelto!!!!!! Más fuerte y sana que un roble!!!! n_n

Fasa: ¬¬ creeme que no me sorprendería que nadie lea tus historias desde ahora

T-T Ya lo sé!!!! Mi desaparición no tiene perdón!!!! Pero estaba fuera de mis manos, e igual aquí me tienen, escribiendo, soy más persistente que un virus jojojojo Creo que abandonaré la escuela para dedicarme totalmente a mis escritos x3

Fasa:¬¬ No debería ser al revés 1° la escuela y luego lo otro? Ya que si te pagaran por esto sería diferente ¬w¬

ÒoÓ mi arte es mi vida no mi negocio, y eso no se discute ¬_¬

Fasa: ¬¬ Bueno, bueno, ya cállate.

No me calles!!!! Ò.ó No entiendo como alguien que cumpleaños el mismo día que mi Naru-chan puede ser tan molesto como tú e.e

Fasa: ¬¬ eso que tiene que ver?

Eh....*cricricri*(sonidito de grillos según Muffy) Bueno... continuando con el fic, :D en este capitulito habrá lemoncito(voz cantarina) kukukukuku ¬w¬ y no digo de quienes por que eso lo descubren ustedes leyendo Buajajajajajajajaja.

Minna daisuki

:3

Capitulo 8.

Aidou observaba el techo del cuarto de su primo, como si algo realmente interesante en el fuera ha ocurrir de un momento a otro. Dio un suspiro y se giró sobre la cama para poder ver lo que hacía el otro.

- ¿Qué haces Akatsuki? –preguntó con curiosidad tratando de romper el silencio.

- Leo

- Y... ¿Qué lees? –insistió el rubio.

- Un libro

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! -espetó molesto lanzando una almohada en dirección al pelirrojo.

- Bueno, tú preguntaste y yo respondí –habló algo divertido el mayor, debía admitir que muy en el fondo le agradaban las reacciones que el rubio tenía cuando estaba molesto.

Aidou solo rodó sus ojos en expresión de fastidio y volvió a su posición anterior para seguir observando el techo.

- Todo es realmente aburrido desde que Kaname-sama se fue –habló con un tono de voz bastante deprimido, captando al fin la atención de su primo.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista de su libro y observó al menor sobre la cama (N/A: he de aclarar que Kain esta un algún sillón dentro de la habitación pero no esta junto al rubio).

- ¿Cómo irán las cosas con el bastardo de Zero? ¿Crees que podamos ir a visitarlos?... –Aidou dejó de lanzar preguntas al momento en que sintió el cuerpo del otro sobre él, sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no aplastarlo.

- ¿Q-que pasa Kain? –preguntó el rubio algo nervioso.

- Odio que solo hables de Kaname –susurró su primo como respuesta en su oído, bajando hasta su cuello dando besos haciendo gemir al menor.

- Q-que tonto eres Kain –dijo jadeante Aidou tomando con sus manos el rostro del otro haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen- sabes perfectamente que al único que amo es a ti.

Ambos juntaron sus rostros para estar más cerca del otro y unieron sus labios en un suave y profundo beso, que, con el paso de los segundos, fue volviéndose más demandante haciendo que se separasen solo por la necesidad de respirar.

Pronto sus ropas comenzaron a caer en el suelo hasta quedar ambos completamente desnudos, Kain volvió a bajar hasta su cuello, continuando hasta llegar a su pecho, besando y lamiendo cada pedazo de piel expuesta reclamando al rubio como suyo.

- Kain... -jadeó el menor enredando sus dedos en los rojos mechones del mayor al sentir como este introducía uno de sus dedos en su entrada.

El mencionado levantó su miranda para asegurarse de que su amante estuviese bien y continúo su tarea dilatando la entrada del ojiazul.

Cuando estuvo completamente listo, el pelirrojo se introdujo en él lentamente para no lastimarlo y se detuvo un momento a esperar que el dolor provocado por su intromisión disminuyera ayudándolo dando masajes sobre su miembro.

Un movimiento de de cadera por parte del otro le indicó que podía continuar y así lo hizo, comenzó a moverse sin dejar de atender el miembro del rubio, el ritmo de los dos cada vez fue aumentando conforme se acercaban al final: al llegar al clímax ambos gritaron el nombre del otro consumando su amor.

Ambos amamantes se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro.

- Te amo Kain –sonrió el rubio aún cansado, acercándose al pelirrojo para abrazarlo.

- Yo también Hanabusa, y mucho –le susurró como respuesta acariciando sus dorados cabellos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Ichijou dando vueltas indeciso observando desde distancia a Shiki sentado solitario el la recibidor.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! –se repetía una y otra vez el ojiverde tratando de descubrir la forma indicada para acercarse al modelo.

- ¿Hacer qué Ichijou-san? –le sorprendió una voz familiarmente monótona detrás de si.

Se dio la vuelta para descubrir que el dueño de esa voz era ni más ni menos que aquel que hace unos momentos observaba.

- Sh-shiki 0///0 –se sonrojó Ichijou- ¿Q-qué sorpresa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿eh? Jejejeje.

- Nada, escuché ruido y vine a ver.

- ¿Así? –Pregunto nervioso- pues aquí todo está perfecto n_ñ

- Bueno... me iré entonces

Shiki dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso lento por el pasillo.

- ¡Espera Shiki! –le detuvo Takuma al verlo marcharse sintiendo como otra oleada de nerviosismo lo atacaba al encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos del otro.

- ¿Qué pasa Ichijou-san?

- Este...yo...mmm – Balbuceó tratándose de dar valor recordando las palabras de su mejor amigo- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- No

- Entonces... ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?

Shiki lo observó por un momento como si estuviese analizando la situación.

- No estaría mal –respondió al fin sin inmutarse.

Takuma sonrió y se llevó a Shiki por los hombros dirigiéndolo hacia la salida.

- Ya verás que nos divertiremos Shiki –dijo sin dejar de sonreír ante la idea de pasar un día a solas con Shiki.

Al llegar al pueblo dieron varias vueltas por la plaza tratando de que Takuma se decidiera por un lugar al cual ir, pero el hecho de que nunca llegó a decidirse por un solo lugar, terminaron dando la vuelta a pueblo completo.

Takuma se veía especialmente feliz y entusiasmado con cada lugar que visitaban, era casi como un niño en una excursión escolar, pero, al notar con el paso de la tarde, que la expresión de Shiki seguía siendo la misma durante todo el recorrido, poco a poco su entusiasmo se fue deteriorando.

El recorrido terminó con un helado en la plaza en la que habían comenzado, con un rubio por demás desanimado con la idea de haber fallado en su misión de alegrar a su acompañante, y con un Shiki bastante confundido por el cambio de actitud del otro, pero sin que se le notase.

- ¿Sucede algo Ichijou-san? –pregunto con una casi irreconocible nota de preocupación en la voz.

- No, nada Shiki –sonrió Takuma- ¿Sabes? puedes llamarme sólo por mi nombre.

- Supongo –habló Shiki.

Ambos saborearon sus helados en silencio sin atreverse a seguir la conversación creyendo que era lo mejor, sin embargo muy en el fondo ambos anhelando escuchar la voz del otro rompiendo ese incomodo silencio.

- ¿Shiki...? –Fue Takuma finalmente el que habló- Tengo algo que decirte...

- ¿Qué? –cuestionó levantando su mirada de su helado para dirigirla a su acompañante.

- Tú me gustas

No podía creerlo, lo había dicho, se lo había confesado al fin, ahora solo le quedaba esperar la respuesta, por muy mala que esta llegara a ser.

Sintió una mano tomar su rostro y unos segundos después sus labios se encontraban rozando los de su amado en un beso, no duró más que unos segundos y n estaba seguro de que hubiese ocurrido realmente.

Lentamente volteó su mirada hacia el lado donde se hallaba el otro, para sorprenderse de la visión que tenía ante sus ojos: Shiki miraba hacia el lado contrario con un muy leve sonrojo sobre su pálido rostro.

Ahora fue el turno de Takuma para tomar el rostro del otro y voltearlo hacia sí mismo la expresión monótona en el rostro de Shiki no había cambiando en absoluto, pero, su mirada tenía un brillo extraño y distinto que antes no había logrado percibir, fue entonces cuando al fin pudo verla, esa era la sonrisa de Shiki, una que no se ve, una que sólo se siente y te trasmite calor.

**Notas finales: **

u_u ya sé que esta muy cortito pero es que quería ponerles algo lindo antes de la tempestad.

Fasa: ¬¬ ?

Yo me entiendo kukukukuku bueno y pasando a otro punto como siempre ¡¡¡Muchas Gracias a todos!!!!! por sus bellos reviews y por alegrar mi vida como escritora se los juro que si no fuera por ustedes mi carrera habría muerto hace mucho jejejejeje n_ñ

Fasa: si, si, si abrazos y beso ¬¬# ¡¿te podrías apurar?!

Sarabi hizo empanadas verdad?¬w¬

Fasa: Si ¬///¬#

Por que ya no me sorprende tu poco apresio al arte? n_nU

Fasa: ¬¬ por que a mi ya no me sorprende que atí te guste ver a hombre besarse?

Porque a tí también te gusta ¬w¬

Fasa : ¬_¬# vuelves a decir eso y formateo tu computadora sin dejar rastro alguno de tus archivos

"OoO" Noooooooooo!!!!!!! Mis mangas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fasa: Me encanta ganar ÒuÓ

T-T wawawawa siempre me maltratas u_u

Matta nee

:3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Ohayo Minna ^o^ kukukukukuku

Fasa: ¬¬ y ahora a ti que demonios te pasa?

n_n nada, solo me siento más loca que de costumbre

Fasa: ¬¬ por qué eso ya no me sorprende?

No lo sé n_n

Fasa: Loca

:D Disfruten del capitulo!!!!!

Minna Daisuki

:3

Capítulo. 9 "Sangre"

Kaname regresaba a casa junto a Zero después de su visita mensual con el doctor. Todo parecía ir a la perfección con el embarazo según lo que había dicho el doctor y ambos padres estaban más que felices por este hecho.

Al llegar a casa ambos se detuvieron en la entrada al escuchar todo el ruido proveniente del interior de la casa de los Kuran.

- ¿Crees que esté bien todo allí adentro? –cuestionó Kaname al menor con la clara idea de que ese ruido era provocado por alguna de las ocurrencias de su linda hermana.

- Lo mejor sería que entremos a ver –le respondió el peliblanco.

Kaname y Zero entraron en la casa encontrándose con el lugar completamente vacío. Kaname volvió su mirada hacia una de las habitaciones al escuchar el fuerte ruido de algo al caer, localizándola como la fuente del escándalo.

- Creo que yo iré a ver –se ofreció Zero con la intención de que Kaname descansara un rato, pues se le veía bastante cansado.

- Gracias amor –sonrió el mayor agradeciéndole por el gesto.

Kaname se dirigió hacia la sala mientras el peliblanco subía las escaleras con la extraña sensación de que estaba olvidándose de algo.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta dio con una habitación repleta de cosas para bebé completamente desordenadas, paseando más su mirada se encontró con Yüki y su gemelo empapados de pintura en medio de la habitación.

- Creo que el osito se vería mejor en esa esquina –reprochaba la castaña.

- Pero sería demasiado, yo creo que se vería mejor en la repisa –aseguraba Ichiru con un oso de peluche en las manos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos? –interrumpió Zero.

Los menores voltearon su mirada hacia éste con una gran sonrisa cómplice en sus rostros.

- Arreglamos el cuarto para nuestros sobrinitos –habló Ichiru.

- es una sorpresa para mi Nii-chan –continuó la otra- y ahora que lo sabes deberás hacernos un favor n_n.

- ¿Cuál?

Zero los miró un momento temiendo la expresión de sus rostros, todo en ellos indicaba que lo harían formar parte de sus planes si derecho a negarse.

- Bueno, sólo tienes que evitar que Kaname-san entre aquí –informó su hermano.

- ¿Eso es todo? –cuestionó el mayor de los tres pensando en que podía haber sido algo peor.

- Por ahora si –canturreó Yüki empujándolo hacia la salida- vamos Zero, tienes que ir y entretenerlo hasta que terminemos.

-Esta bien, ya voy –acepto Zero con un suspiro regresando a la sala con Kaname.

Antes de entrar se detuvo un momento a observarlo; el castaño se encontraba leyendo un libro, aunque en realidad parecía estar más cerca de caer dormido que otra cosa.

Se veía tan perfecto como siempre, con los acostumbrados mechones de cabello cayendo por su rostro, su piel tan suave que te invita a acariciarla, y su cuello al descubierto tentándolo a clavar sus afilados colmillos en el y probar la deliciosa, tibia y roja sangre que emanara de la herida, sentirla fluir llenando toda la habitación con su exquisito olor.

Si darse cuenta de en qué momento lo hizo, Zero ya hacía en el suelo sobre Kaname apresando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, mientras el suyo se hundía en el cuello del castaño clavando sus colmillos en él, haciendo una herida muy profunda de la cual comenzaba a emanar el delicioso elixir rojo, todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera el castaño había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

No pudo controlarse, por más que su mente le exigiera parar su cuerpo seguía enfrascado en segur bebiendo de aquel líquido carmesí.

Sintió como alguien lo alejaba del castaño dándole un fuerte golpe y en seguida el sonido de pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras.

No recobró la conciencia de lo que hacía hasta estar sentado en el suelo con su hermano hincado frente a él preguntando qué había pasado.

- Zero ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –escuchó la voz de su hermano preguntarle, pero a él sólo le interesaba una cosa en ese momento.

- Kaname –susurró buscando al castaño con la mirada sin poder creer lo que había hecho, reparando en el charco de sangre sobre el suelo.

Todo parecía estar en un mundo completamente ajeno, como si solo fuera un mal sueño y que en cualquier momento se fuera a despertar encontrándose con un sonriente castaño a su lado.

- Tranquila Yüki –le llegó la voz del sangre pura desde el sofá.

Ahí se encontraba Kaname junto a Yüki, que le ayudaba a limpiar la sangre de su cuello mientras revisaba la herida, al lado de ellos se hallaba Serien, la guardaespaldas de Kaname, quien había intervenido al percibir el olor de la sangre del castaño y era la causante del golpe recibido por Zero.

- Esto no se ve nada bien –le regañó la menor- la herida es muy profunda.

- Ya te lo dije Yüki –hablaba paciente Kaname- soy un vampiro, sanará pronto.

- Nada de eso, te das cuenta de cuanta sangre perdiste –seguía reprochando Yüki- creo que deberías ver a un doctor...

Zero dejó de escuchar lo que decían para concentrarse en el castaño, se veía algo más pálido de lo normal, pero lo que de verdad le alarmaba era el hecho de que había algo diferente en su mirada, se notaba algo...triste.

"Volviste a herirlo" se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente y, decidido, se levanto de su lugar y salió de la casa.

Después de esto Ichiru se puso de pie y con un simple "Ahora vuelvo" fue tras su gemelo.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Espera nii-san! –lo llamó el menor al ver que no podía mantenerle el paso.

Zero se detuvo a esperarlo un momento y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ichiru?

- ¿P-por qué te fuiste así nada más? –jadeo Ichiru cansado de perseguir a sui hermano.

- No puedo acercarme a Kaname mientras siga sin poder controlarme –respondió Zero sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

- Pero nii-san, para terminar con eso necesitas la sangre de Shunsuka (N/A: Corríjanme si me equivoco en como se escribe)

- Lo sé Ichiru –habló Zero comenzando a perder la paciencia y fue entonces que una idea le vino a la mente- ¿Ichiru?

- ¿Si?

- Tienes que ayudarme –pidió el mayor- Tú debes de saber donde encontrar la sangre de esa mujer.

Ichiru bajó su mirada escondiéndola tras su fleco, realmente odiaba recordar lo que había hecho entonces, pero, si era por su hermano él haría lo que fuera necesario.

- Te ayudaré...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaname miraba preocupado el lugar por donde habían desaparecido ambos gemelos, Zero e Ichiru, solo la apartó del lugar para volver a hablar con su hermana.

- ¿Crees que regrese? –preguntó en un tono muy bajo.

- Tranquilo Kaname –sonrió Yüki abrazando al mayor, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Kaname estaba conciente de que lo que había sucedido no era algo bueno, y mucho menos en su condición, pero también entendía el hecho de que Zero no era el culpable de su condición, si tan solo él no hubiese matado a Shunsuka quitándole así la oportunidad de acabar con todo eso...Pero en ese momento ese tipo de cosas ya no importaba, sólo deseaba que en cualquier momento el peliblanco entrara de nuevo por esa puerta.

**Notas Finales: **

T-T no me maten!!!!!! Juró que a mí también me duele ver a mi Kaname triste u_u

Fasa: Entonces para que escribiste esta cosa ¬¬

Por que tenía que hacerlo u_u pero creo que me quedó un poquito más dramático de los que deseaba n_ñU

Fasa: ¬¬ Bueno, me extraña de ti eso de que aún no has matado a nadie

Jejejejeje pues... ya vez me contuve un poco ^o^

Fasa: ¬¬

Ya saben si algo no les gusta y/o tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic pueden decirlo en sus comentarios, aunque también acepto felicitaciones :D

Fasa: Yo dudo que recibas alguna ¬u¬

T-T hieres mi autoestima wawawawawa

Fasa: ¬¬

Los quiero mucho mis niños n_n

Matta nee


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas del capítrulo:**

Ohayo Minna ~ ^o^ cuanto tiempo sin vernos!!!!!!!!!! Entre tanto trabajo, la escuela, falta de inspiración, caídas enfermedades y problemas con la %&#$ computadora por fin pude darme un tiempo para escribir.

Fasa: Bueno ya era hora ¬¬

Espero que el capitulo haya quedado decentemente bien como para recompensar ni tardanza.

Fasa:¬¬ Aclaración: lo que está en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

Minna daisuki

:3

"Búsqueda entre Recuerdos"

La oscuridad cubría las calles por completo mientras los dos gemelos avanzaban buscando un lugar para pasar a noche. Llevaban ya varios días en busca de alguna pista que los pudiera llevar a la sangre pura, sin encontrar nada aún.

- Te vez cansado Ichiru –Observó Zero con su mirada fija sobre la de su hermano, notando así el cansancio de éste.

- No te preocupes –Sonrió el menor- Estoy bien Nii-san.

Continuaron su búsqueda por un par de horas más hasta encontrar al fin un lugar para dormir.

- Zero Nii-san –llamó Ichiru.

- ¿Qué pasa Ichiru? –dijo el mencionado volviendo su vista hacia el otro.

- He estado pensando y...creo que tengo una idea de dónde podría haber un poco de la sangre de Shizuka-sama.

- ¿En serio? –Zero lo miró sorprendido y feliz a la vez.

- Pero hay un pequeño problema –Ichiru bajó su mirada hacia el suelo- No estoy muy seguro de que aún este ahí, además, no es una zona muy segura y esta alejada de aquí.

Zero rodeo con sus brazos a su hermano menor agradecido por toda la ayuda que le daba siempre.(N/A: *¬* Kyaaa!!! Bello amor fraternal!!! ¬w¬)

- Gracias Ichiru –susurró.

- Es lo menos que podría hacer por Zero Nii-san después de todas las cosas que he hecho –habló el menor por lo bajo, aferrando más el abrazo con su hermano.

Odiaba ser el culpable de todo, ser tan frágil, ser tan... inútil; si desde un principio no hubiesen nacido separados Zero se encontraría mucho mejor, si tan solo fuera más valiente como para enfrentar la verdad de que aún había una solución más fácil para todo eso, regresar a Zero todo lo que le pertenecía, volver a ser uno con él.

Zero sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de su gemelo sobre su pecho y, en un acto de consuelo, pasó sus dedos por los plateados cabellos tan parecidos a los suyos, pero un poco más largos.

- No te preocupes –habló el mayor tratando de ser comprensivo- lo que haya ocurrido antes ya no tiene importancia.

- Zero nii-san –volvió a llamarlo el menor- s-si tu lo deseas, puedes tomar mi vida y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Zero se quedó sorprendido por las palabras del otro y molesto con la simple idea de considerar el hacer tal cosa.

- ¡Estas loco Ichiru! Yo JAMÁS haría tal cosa –espetó molesto.

- Pero...

- Tranquilo Ichiru -le interrumpió antes de que pusiera algún reproche- encontraremos la sangre de esa mujer y todo estará bien -Le aseguró aún sin soltarlo de su abrazo.

Ichiru se relajó un poco estando en los brazos de su hermano mayor, casi como cuando eran pequeños, ambos se recostaron con la intención de descansar, pero algo en la mente de Zero aún daba vueltas, esto era el hecho de que "En el clan de los cazadores no podían nacer gemelos".

- Ichiru –habló el mayor tratando de llamar la atención de su somnoliento gemelo.

- ¿Qué sucede Zero nii-san?

- ¿Crees que Kaname esté bien? –preguntó aún algo pensativo.

- Supongo que si –respondió el menor de los Kiriyu preocupándose por la pregunta de Zero.

- Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos a regresar

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Yo debería estar ahí para apoyar a Kaname si algo malo sucede -susurró algo apesadumbrado.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Ichiru lo miró sorprendido.

- Creo que uno de nuestros hijos no va a nacer.

- ...

- Y todo gracias a esa ridícula maldición –espetó molesto.

- Tranquilizate nii-san –trató de animarlo Ichiru posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo- recuerda que Kaname-san es su "madre" y eso debe cambiar las cosas un poco.

- Espero que tengas razón Ichiru, por que si no fuera así yo...no sé lo que haría.

- Deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso –aconsejó el menor- o por lo menos tratar de relajarte un poco, recuerda que mañana tenemos que seguir buscando.

- Tienes razón –sonrió Zero- no sirve de nada preocuparse por ahora.

Dicho esto ambos se acomodaron. Mañana tendrían un largo día por delante.

* * *

El sol se iba poniendo por el horizonte mientras un distraído Kaname lo observaba, pero sin prestar atención a nada en realidad como ya se había hecho rutina, pues su mente divagaba en los momentos compartidos con cierto peliblanco de mirada amatista, que, desde hace ya varios días, no se había dignado a regresar, (N/A: n_ñU ).

_Caminaba por el largo sendero del bosque en busca de Kiriyu, hacía ya bastante que éste había bebido de su sangre y Kaname no podía permitir que siguiera alimentándose de la sangre de su pequeña hermana cada vez que su sed saliese de control. Si era por Yüki haría cualquier cosa, incluido el permitirse ser el alimento __para el peliblanco sin una sola replica._

_Al fin logro encontrarlo después de unos minutos de búsqueda. Éste se encontraba__ cerca de la piscina, dando, como siempre, su roda de vigilancia tratando de divisar a las estudiantes que estuvieran fuera de sus camas mientras los vampiros tomaban clases._

_- ¿Qué haces por aquí Kuran? –le espetó el menor con marcado desprecio en su voz._

_Kamane respiró profundo conteniendo sus deseos de atacar al otro en su interior._

_- Vine a buscarte Kiriyu –puntualizó el castaño manteniendo su acostumbrada superioridad- debes estas sediento._

_- Deberías regresar con los demás de la clase Kuran –insistió ya que no tenía__ ningún deseo de soportar la presencia del castaño._

_-Kiriyu deja de negar lo que eres –replicó el castaño- Yüki te necesita._

_Por alguna extraña razón las palabras del castaño __provocaron que el enojo en su interior creciera, cómo odiaba que en lo único que el castaño pensara fuera Yüki. _

_- Aún así, no necesito de tu ayuda Kuran –aclaró Zero__ de manera hostil- Ahora vete o me obligarás a dispararte._

_Kaname se dio la vuelta cansado de la situación, sabiendo que no tenía sentido seguir con la discusión, ya encontraría otro momento para convencerle o incluso él mismo vendría por su cuenta a pedir por su sangre._

_Para su mala suerte, y gracias a su distracción, un mal cálculo lo hizo parar en las aguas __de la piscina. _

_Zero lo miró sorprendido por un momento, nunca en su vida se habría imaginado ver a Kuran tropezar, y se arrojó al agua a ayudarlo sin tener una idea clara del por qué lo hacía. (N/A: Yo si sé por qué Kukukuku ¬w¬) Pero en el momento que llegó hasta el sangre pura éste se negó rotundamente a que lo ayudara._

_- ¡Aléjate Kiriyu!__ ¡Puedo salir sólo de aquí! _

_El peliblanco prefirió no comenzar una nueva discusión así que no dio réplica alguna y ambos salieron del agua. Kaname volvió a encaminarse a su dormitorio pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del peliblanco llamándole._

_- ¡Kuran! –Hablo Zero obligando al mayor a seguirlo, tomándolo de su brazo- Vamos, mi dormitorio queda más cerca de aquí._

_Kaname fijó su mirada sobre el otro con la clara intención quejarse, pero __el cálido tacto de la mano del otro sobre su brazo le hizo desistir, convenciéndose a sí mismo, de que en ese momento era necesaria una tregua temporal._

_Todo el camino hasta llegar __a la habitación del peliblanco fue silencioso. Al entrar en ella todo se encontraba en penumbras, Kaname observó a Zero perderse entre las sombras tras un simple "Espera aquí", y tal como este dijo, se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar su regreso. Tan sólo unos minutos después Zero reapareció con una toalla y ropa en mano, completamente seco y con una expresión un tanto diferente en el rostro; le arrojó ambas cosas al castaño y volvió a dirigirse a fuera de la habitación._

_- Deberías apresurarte a secarte o te resfriarás –dijo justo antes de salir y cerr__ar la puerta._

_Kaname tomó la toalla aún sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud del menor hacia su persona y comenzó a secarse. Una vez que terminó de vestirse con la ropa que el otro le trajo, Zero entró nuevamente y se sentó a su lado._

_- Quién diría que hasta Kaname Kuran le ocurren ese tipo de cosas –__se burló- aunque creo que te vez adorable empapado –al decir esto último no pudo contener su riza. _

_- Muy gracioso Kiriyu –respondió__ sarcástico el castaño abrazándose a sí mismo debido al frío. _

_De inmediato Zero dejó de reír y volvió a mirar serio al mayor._

_- Ven aquí –dijo acercándose al mayor y rodeándolo con sus brazos- debes tener mucho frío. _

_- ¿Por qué haces esto Kiriyu? –preguntó al fin después de un rato._

_El menor lo medito un momento tratando de descifrar una buena razón para darle al castaño sin evidenciarse así mismo._

_- Cuando era pequeño a mi hermano Ichiru siempre le sucedían este tipo de cosas y yo siempre debía ayudarlo –dijo aún sabiendo que esa no era la verdadera razón- así que creo que lo hice porque me recordaste a él..._

_Kaname desvió su mirada sin poder concentrarse en lo que el peliblanco le decía, el cálido tacto de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo le distraía bastante y le hacía recordar la sensación de los labios de Zero sobre su cuello la primera vez que le ofreció su sangre, siempre tan suave y tan confortable..._

_- ¿Kuran, me estas escuchando? _

_- ¿Eh? C-claro que sí Kiriyu –se apresuró a responder, avergonzado consigo mismo por las cosas que pasaban por su mente._

_Algo extraño le estaba pasando al Sangre Pura, pensó Zero. Decidido a averiguar de qué se trataba e igualmente de confirmar sus sospechas sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia el castaño, el menor tiró al otro sobre la cama y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos._

_- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Kiriyu? __–protestó, ocultando su sonrojo del menor._

_Zero se detuvo a observarlo detenidamente por unos segundos, su suave piel, su largo y castaño cabello, __sus ojos escarlata, la expresión en su rostro; todo en Kaname siempre era tan perfecto, y por un momento se convenció de que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la persona bajo su cuerpo no era tan horrible como él mismo se hacía creer a diario, e incluso, quizá, pudiese llegar a sentir algo por él._

_- Alguien te ha dicho que te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas –susurró en su oído y sin darle oportunidad de responderle unió sus labios en un beso._

_Ambos se perdieron en las emociones provocadas por el tacto de los labios de otro y, dejándose llevar, profundizaron el beso haciendo que cada momento se volviese más y más demandante hasta que la falta de aire lo obligó a separarse._

_Aún jadeante, Zero aproximó sus labios al cuello de mayor buscando más proximidad con éste y repartió besos y lamidas por toda la zona, deleitándose con el sonidos de los gemidos ahogados del castaño._

_Por su parte, sus manos y las del castaño comen__zaron a quitar la ropa del otro, hasta que hubo un momento en que todas sus prendas se encontraron sobre el suelo. Las manos de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro buscando más contacto. Su piel se friccionaba contra la otra llenándose cada vez más de placer mientras es sonido de su gemir hacía eco en las paredes._

_Una de las manos de Zero, guiándose por el instinto, buscó con sus dedos la entrada del castaño __e introdujo con mucho cuidado uno de ellos en el interior del castaño, este se movió algo incómodo por la intromisión más no tardó en acostumbrarse, esto se repitió con otros tres dedos hasta que su entrada se dilató lo suficiente, no fue hasta que el miembro del peliblanco entró en su interior que el dolor le hizo gritar por el dolor y que algunas lágrimas rodasen por su rostro, lo que provocó que Zero se detuviera por un momento._

_- Estas bien –le preguntó mirándolo con algo de preocupación._

_- Tranquilo, puedes moverte –aseguró Kaname esperando a que el dolor desapareciera en cuanto el peliblanco se comenzara a mover._

_El menor se agachó para volver a besar los labios de Kaname y comenzó a dar lentas envestidas. El ritmo de los dos se aceleró conforme las embestidas se iban volviendo más rápidas, y presintiendo el momento en que se correrían Zero tomó el miembro del castaño entre sus manos y lo masajeo. Continuaron así por unos minutos más hasta que ambos se corrieron._

_Zero se dejó caer al lado del mayor, mientras que Kaname se recostó sobre su cálido pecho, completamente feliz por haberse entregado a la persona que, ahora sabía, amaba. El cansancio los invadía por completo, así que no mucho después el sueño los venció y cayeron completamente dormidos. Los último que recordaba Kaname de forma borrosa era haber susurrado un bajo "te amo" y el sonido de un "yo también te amo" como respuesta antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo._

_Pero esa sólo sería la primera de sus muchas desapariciones juntos._

-¡Nii-chan! –lo zarandeo Yüki tratando de regresarlo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué sucede Yüki?

- No deberías seguir esperando siempre -le dijo su hermana rodeándolo con sus brazos en un abrazo- te prometo que Zero estará bien.

- Lo sé –le sonrió Kaname consiente de que la castaña estaba preocupada por él.

Además sabía que su hermana tenía mucha y en ese momento preocuparse no servía de mucho, tal vez lo que necesitaba era distraerse un poco y, así, la espera no sería tan larga.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato al jardín? –propuso el mayor.

- Claro nii-chan –aceptó Yüki contenta.

Yüki ayudó a su hermano a pararse y ambos salieron de la habitación, ya mucho más tranquilos, conversando alegremente sobre la futura llegada de los bebés.

* * *

Todo era silencioso, en el suelo ya hacía el polvo del que hasta hace un momento era un nivel E y la herida en su brazo izquierdo no dejaba de punzar por el dolor. Guardó su arma y dirigió su mirada hacia la enorme mansión que se extendía frete a él. Nunca se hubiese imaginado encontrar dentro a varios vampiros en su búsqueda y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que en un descuido se había separado de su gemelo, que aún seguía dentro.

Se encontraba decidido a regresar para traerlo de regreso cuando una manó se recargó en su hombro en busca de apoyo para no caer a suelo.

- ¡¿Estás bien Ichiru?!

- S-si –aseguró Ichiru jadeante sentándose en el suelo, dejando aún lado su katana.

Zero se sentó a su lado haciendo un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste allí dentro? –lo regañó Zero.

- No podíamos irnos así sin nada –se excusó- además, creo que la tengo –celebró Ichiru buscando algo entre sus ropas y por fin sacó una pequeña botellita llena de un líquido rojo.

- No puedo creer que pasara tanto tiempo sin mi Kaname por esta cosa –reprochó Zero tomando la botellita con sus manos.

- Sí yo tampoco lo creo –se rió Ichiru, pero paró al observar bien a su gemelo y notar la herida en su brazo- te lastimaste –susurró.

- Eso es lo de menos Ichiru –habló el mayor- será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Se levantaron de su lugar y se fuero lo más deprisa que pudieron, llegando pronto a un lugar más seguro en una posada de una ciudad cercana.

Había llegado el momento de liberarse del maldita dependencia a esa mujer, tal vez nunca regresaría a ser humano, pero al menos por fin podría ser un vampiro normal.

Bebió todo el contenido de la botella mientras su gemelo lo observaba expectante, el líquido carmesí tenía un sabor delicioso, no tanto como el de la sangre de su castaño, claro, pero se atrevía a decir que si era comparable. A pesar de su sabor, cada lugar de su garganta por el que pasaba ardía de tal forma que el dolor le hizo tener que doblarse para ir a parar al fin al suelo.

Ichiru se acercó a su hermano preocupado por lo gritos de dolor que lanzaba esperando que pronto todo terminara y ambos pudieran regresar a casa.

**Notas finales: **

Para todos aquellos que tenían duda sobre cómo es que nuestros vampiritos terminaron juntos espero que eso haya resuelto algunas de sus dudas kukukuku.

Fasa: yo creo que en vez de resolverlas les generaste más ¬¬

Jejeje espero que les haya gustado mucho y como siempre les agradezco por su espera y por los lindos comentarios que me dejan, todos me hacen una Muffy muy feliz n_n

Fasa: ¬¬

Nos vemos luego (y pronto, espero n_ñU)

=3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas del Capítulo: **

Ohayoooooo Minna!!! Es oficial, ya he dado por muerta a mi computadora jejeje

Fasa: ya era hora ¬¬

Pero no se preocupen, ya me las arreglaré para poder actualizar, después de todo para eso existen los cibers y la computadora de mi hermana x3

Fasa: ¬¬U

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews, en verdad que su apoyo me a ayudado bastante a seguir escribiendo

Fasa: Si, si, muchas cursilerías, podrías comenzar a escribir de una buena vez ¬¬

è.é no me apresures!!!

Fasa: cuando pones esa cara das miedo o.O

Ejem! Que estaba diciendo?...a sí, (aunque ya es un poco tarde) FELICES FIESTAS y como regalo de retes aquí tienen el capítulo, Que lo disfruten!!!!

Minna daisuki!!

:3

Capítulo 11. "Regresar trae muchas sorpresas"

La luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que el mayor de los Kiriyu arrugara sus parpados en señal de molestia hasta que al fin los abrió completamente encontrándose con la habitación vacía y sin ninguna señal de su gemelo.

Zero se incorporó sobre la cama notando que su cuerpo entero algo entumecido pero ya sin ningún dolor, "Ser un vampiro completo no es tan diferente" pensó y volteó su mirada a la puerta al oír el sonido de ésta al abrirse.

- ¿Dónde estabas Ichiru? –cuestionó el mayor al ver a su gemelo entrar por la puerta.

- Fui a arreglar todo para irnos n_n –contestó sonriente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, y en realidad no muy diferente –admitió Zero sinceramente.

- Supongo que eso esta bien, te espero abajo para irnos nii-san.

Zero asintió como respuesta, al fin podría volver con su adorable Kaname, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Abrió la llave del agua sintiendo como el tacto de esta por su cuerpo lo relajaba. Se puso a pensar tratando de recordar hace cuanto había dejado la casa de los Kuran, poro al darse cuenta de que había sido más de lo que esperaba prefirió dejarlo así esperando que la reacción del sangre pura no fuera de rechazo al verlo regresar.

Después de haber tomado su baño y ya vestido salió del lugar encontrándose a Ichiru que lo esperaba sentado en la entrada. Éste se levantó de su lugar al verlo y ambos partieron de su camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

Kaname dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá de la sala después de haber pasado el día entero de aquí para allá en busca de las cosas faltantes para sus bebés, últimamente se casaba con mucha más facilidad que antes y el dolor en su espalda había aumentado en gran medida conforme sus niños crecían.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la cocina, se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre Yüki y un grupo de vampiros por lo que se prepararía para la cena. Desde esa mañana habían recibido la visita de los vampiros, quienes los habían acompañado durante el día hasta ese momento. Yüki estaba muy agradecida de aquello, ya que eso de lidiar con el carácter de su hermanito ella sola durante todo el día, en ocasiones resultaba algo agotador.

El sonido del alboroto en la cocina pronto llegó hasta los oídos del castaño haciendo que despertara por el escándalo. Algo confuso y aún cansado se levantó de su lugar para ir a pedirles algo de silencio.

- Yüki –dijo muy bajito por el cansancio.

A pesar de su tono al hablar, en ese mismo instante toda la cocina guardó silencio y las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

- Nii-chan –sonrió Yüki yendo a su encuentro- Al fin despertaste.

- ¿Quiere ayudarnos Kaname-sama? –le ofreció Ruka feliz de volver a ver a su amado Kaname, no le importaba que ahora el castaño esperara los hijos de alguien más, con el simple hecho de que fuera él quien estaba a su lado, ella era más que feliz.

El sangre pura asintió como respuesta y en un ambiente mucho más tranquilo, gracias a la presencia del castaño, comenzaron a preparar la cena.

Durante todo el tiempo Ruka no se separó de Kaname en ningún momento, cosa que sólo su hermana notó y, con todo el afán de alejar a esa mujer de su hermano, lo llevó hasta el otro extremo de la cocina con la excusa de que allá se necesitaba de su ayuda, muy satisfecha consigo misma miró con malicia a la otra (N/A:¬w¬ jujuju) para después seguir con lo suyo.

Todo estovo listo más rápido de lo esperado, y la cena transcurrió tranquila y sin ningún otro intento de Ruka por acercarse al castaño; muy pronto llegó la hora de que los vampiros regresaran a sus casas y ambos, Yüki y Kaname, volvieron a estar solos en la mansión.

- Creo que volveré a dormir –habló Kaname observando a su hermana.

- Pero si llevas toda la tarde durmiendo le reprochó esta haciendo un puchero.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí n_n, por que no mejor hacemos algo juntos –pidió la menor abrazando a su al castaño por su espalda con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues, si es lo que tu quieres entonces está bien –aceptó el mayor, nunca podía decirle que no a Yüki cuando ésta le sonreía de aquella manera.

Ambos volvieron a la sala para poder pasar un rato juntos sin estar muy seguros de que era lo que querían hacer.

- ¿Ya has elegido algún nombre? –le preguntó Yüki al mayor entusiasmada.

Kaname correspondió su entusiasmo con una sonrisa y dando una suave caricia sobre su vientre respondió.

- No realmente –se sonrojó- ya sabes, quiero que Zero y yo los escojamos juntos.

Yüki soltó una leve risita ante el sonrojo de su hermano, si tan solo Zero viera lo tierno que se veía en esos momentos, pensó.

- Pues ya no les queda mucho tiempo.

- Supongo que sí

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Cero que iré a ver quién es –habló Yüki- Tú espera aquí.

Y así, sin más remedio, Yüki le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y fue a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta, Yüki se quedó sorprendida por ver de quien se trataba y más que feliz se lanzó a estrujar al par de gemelos que tenía en frente.

- ¡Que alegría que regresaron! –canturreaba la menor- nii-chan se va a poner muy feliz.

- jeje ¿Eso crees? –Preguntó Zero a la menor- yo creo que me odiará por atreverme a volver.

- Claro que no -le regañó Yüki dándole un leve coscorrón- ¡Vamos!

Ella los tomó de su brazo obligándolos a seguirla de regreso a donde se hallaba el castaño aún esperando.

- ¡Nii-chan! ¡Tenemos visita! –anunció.

- ¿Visita? Pero si... –el castaño calló al fijar su mirada en la persona que tanto había ansiado ver.

Si esperar más ambos fueron hacia donde el otro y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

- Te extrañamos tanto –habló el mayor hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Zero.

- Yo también los extrañé mucho –dijo acariciando sus largos cabellos.

Al ver la tierna escena los dos hermanos menores decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, así que, con disimulo, se dirigieron a otra habitación para así ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había pasa durante este tiempo.

- Kaname –le llamó el menor.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? –el aludido alzó su mirada hacia el otro.

- Sabes, yo... lo siento –se disculpó sin para de acariciar su cabello- no debí dejarlos así, al menos debí darte una explicación antes de irme.

- Eso ya no importa Zero, en verdad –sonrió Kaname cruzando su vista con la del peliblanco- te amo –susurró y unió sus labios en un besó, como hace tanto que no lo hacían.

Esa noche ambos se la pasaron felices conversando sobre nombres posibles para sus hijos, compartiendo de vez en cuando alguno que otro beso y claro está, sin separar se el uno del otro.

* * *

Todo era felicidad ahora que Zero y Kaname volvían a estar juntos.

Ya pasados un par de días desde su regreso ambos se encontraban en el futuro cuarto de los niños acomodando la pequeña ropita y demás que faltaba por acomodar.

- No crees que nuestra princesa se verá adorable con esto –decía Kaname muy contento mostrando a su pareja un pequeño vestido blanco.

- Eso creo –respondió el otro sin prestar mucha atención acomodando algunos peluches en los estantes. Adoraba verlo tan feliz por la pronta llegada de sus hijos y algo en su interior le decía que era seguro que el castaño sería demasiado sobre protector con sus niños.

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que el menor escuchó un pequeño quejido por parte del sangre pura.

- ¿Está todo bien Kaname? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que volteaba su mirada para ver lo que sucedía.

- Z-zero, creo que me deberías llevar a hospital –decía el mayor con una ligera expresión de dolor en el rostro y una mano en su vientre.

De inmediato el peliblanco dejó lo que hacía y fue al lado del castaño.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?

Kaname solo asintió volviendo a soltar otro quejido.

- Tranquilo –decía Zero, no muy claro de si era para Kaname o para si mismo- Ven, te ayudo a pararte.

Con mucho cuidado ayudó al castaño a pararse y caminaron hacia la puerta deteniéndose cada vez que el mayor sentía dolor.

- ¡YÜKI! ¡ICHIRU! –gritó Zero, sin saber dónde se habían metido esos dos.

- ¿Qué pasa Zero? ¿Por qué gritas? –habló la primera saliendo de su habitación, pero al ver a su hermano no necesitó que le diera una respuesta.

- Yo tengo que llevar a Kaname –dijo Zero- necesito que ustedes lleven las cosas ¿Si?

- Claro nii-san –respondió Ichiru.

- Podrían apurarse –pidió Kaname. (N/A: jejeje es cierto, se lo estan tomando con mucha calma)

En seguida los dos menores corrieron a buscar las cosas y de un momento a otro los cuatro ya salían de la casa de camino al hospital.

El camino hasta el lugar fue del lo más estresante para los tres más jóvenes, ya que tenían que soportar las quejas del castaño a cada momento, pero para su suerte el trayecto de la mansión hasta el hospital no era muy largo y llegaron bastante rápido.

En el momento que esperaban antes de que Kaname entrara al quirófano, este tomó la mano de su pareja y, entrelazando sus dedos, la estrujo con mucha fuerza.

- Tengo miedo Zero –susurró bajando su mirada.

- Tranquilo amor, todo va ha salir perfecto –lo trató de tranquilizar, pero en el fondo él mismo esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

- Disculpe señor –le pidió una enfermera llevándose consigo al sangre pura.

No quedaba más que esperar. Zero fue hacia la sala de espera algo agobiado por no poder acompañar a Kaname, pero así tenía que ser, después de todo en una operación es mejor no tener a un vampiro cerca.

El peliblanco mayor tomó asiento al lado de su gemelo nervioso por no saber qué era lo que ocurría, la espera, según él, era peor que pudiera haberle pasado en la vida.

Pasaban los minutos y poco a poco éstos comenzaron a convertirse en horas, haciendo que la preocupación del peliblanco por su familia creciera cada vez más.

- Tranquilo Zero –le dijo Yüki colocando una mano sobre su hombro- ahí biene el doctor.

Estas palabras lo alertaron y de inmediato se puso de pie para ir hasta donde el doctor, seguido por la sangre pura. (N/A: Donde se metió Ichiru?? O.o creo que es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida x3)

- ¿Cómo está nii-chan? –preguntó primero la menor.

- Tuvimos algunos problemas con uno de los gemelos y Kaname-sama perdió mucha sangre, pero parece que ahora ambos, el bebé y la madre, se encuentran estables –anunció tranquilamente el doctor- Felicidades señor Kiriyu es usted el orgulloso padre de un par de gemelos. (N/A: Porque los doctores siempre dicen eso?? ._.u)

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlos? –preguntó Zero un tanto más tranquilo.

- Claro, ahora los niños están descansando con su madre, con su permiso -dicho esto el doctor se retiró.

- Tu ve con nii-chan, mientras yo iré a buscar a Ichuru –sugirió la menor.

- Claro.

Yüki y Zero también se fueron juntos de la estancia, hasta que cada uno tomó su camino. El peliblanco siguió caminado hasta dar con la habitación del mayor y, después de dar unos leves golpes a la puerta, entró.

Kaname se veía pálido, cansado y débil, pero aún así una tierna sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios mientras contemplaba con amor a sus pequeños.

Zero se acercó cuidadosamente y dio un beso en la frente de su amado.

- Te vez cansado –susurró.

- No tienes idea de cuanto –respondió el sangre pura- pero valió la pena.

Zero sonrió ante el comentario y bajo su vista hasta los dos pequeños que reposaban en los brazos de Kaname. Eran muy pequeños, su piel era muy blanca, aunque ahora se veía un poco hinchada, ambos tenían una muy leve mata de pelo blanco en sus pequeñas cabezas y uno de ellos asomaba su pequeña manita por la cobija.

- Se parecen mucho a ti –mencionó Kaname, ofreciéndole uno de los dos al menor- ella es nuestra pequeñita.

- Siento como si se fuese a romper con sólo moverlo –observó sosteniendo a la bebé en sus brazos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se invadía de emoción por al fin tenerla consigo.

- Si le haces algo te mató Kiriyu –le dijo Kaname mirando al otro de manera amenazadora- a sí que trátala con cuidado.

- Claro que no le voy a hacer nada Kaname - se rió por el comentario de Kaname- si también es mi hija –argumentó al final.

Siguieron dedicando unos minutos a conocer a sus pequeños, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los hermanos de ambos.

- ¡Que lindos son nii-chan! –decía Yüki cargando a su sobrino.

- ¿Qué nombre les pusieron? –preguntó curioso Ichiru observando a la pequeña en brazos de su hermano.

- Ella es Elizabeth –dijo Zero.

- Y el es Renji –completó Kaname.

Entonces la pequeña Elizabeth dio un quejido por tanto ruido, alertando a su "madre", pero casi de inmediato volvió a su tranquilidad anterior.

- Te ves muy cansado nii-chan.

- Es cierto Kaname-san –intervino Ichiru- ¿Por qué descansa un rato?

El mayor hizo ademán de responder pero antes de que dijera algo Zero habló.

- Descuida, nosotros son encargaremos de todo –dijo dándola una sonrisa.

Así Kaname ya mucho más tranquilo, y dejándose llevar por el cansancio que sentía, se quedó dormido mientras los otros tres se hacían cargo de los recién nacidos.

**Notas Finales: **

Como ven los nombres de los chibis fueron sacados de los que ustedes me dieron, muchas por aquellos que me dieron nombres, en verdad me ayudaron mucho y en especial gracias a atemis-san y AGUILA-san por haber sido los nombres elegidos x3

Fasa: mejor dicho que salieron en el sorteo ¬¬

¬///¬ cállate Fasa!! es que no me decidía y lo tube que hacer así!!! En fin! Muchisimas gracias por leer ¡!! Y ya saben, espero sus reviews!!

Fasa: si es que dejan ¬¬

¬_¬ Nunca puedes hacer un comentario positivo cierto?

Fasa: No ¬¬

Si..e.e ya lo noté.¬_¬u

Matta nee

:3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas del capítulo:**

Detengan la fiesta! Muffy aún no ha muerto! X3

Fasa: ¬¬ que lástima

Jojojojo como siempre aquí me tienen de regreso: más locas, cursi, melosa e inspirada que nunca.

Fasa: ¬¬ pobres de todos nosotros

n_n Los extrañé muchooooooo! Pero como sé que ya han esperado demasiado ya basta de palabrería y pasemos a lo que realmente importa… el fic!

Que lo disfruten.

Minna Daisuki!

:3

Capítulo 12. "Por fin en casa"

Los pequeños dormitaban tranquilamente en los brazos de su "madre" mientras Zero se ocupaba del papeleo para sacarlos de hospital. Si todo salía como lo habían planeado, hoy mismo volverían a casa.

El tiempo para Kaname transcurría muy rápido cuando contemplaba a su par de gemelitos, era como si su mente viajase a un mundo paralelo donde sólo existían ellos dos. El castaño comenzaba a comprender el por qué las madres decían enamorarse de sus hijos a primera vista. Tanto era así que no reparó en el momento que el peliblanco entro en la estancia y ocupó un lugar a su lado.

- ¿No crees que son lindos? –susurró este al oído del mayor rozando levemente con sus labios la oreja de Kaname.

El castaño se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo.

- Si, lástima que ninguno se parece a mí –alegó con ternura el castaño.

- No te preocupes –dijo Zero sin poder evitar sonreír- Te aseguro que cuando abran sus ojos serán idénticos a los tuyos.

Dicho esto rodeo con sumo cuidado de moverse demasiado la cintura de Kaname en un abrazo. Éste por su parte, dejándose llevar por el calor del otro, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco.

- Extrañé mucho estar cerca de ti –confesó sonriendo dulcemente- Te amo mucho.

- Yo también te amo –le correspondió el menor depositando un beso en su frente- verás que ahora todo irá mejor -aseguró.

- Eso espero, aunque… -se detuvo por un segundo- yo no sé nada sobre cómo cuidar bebés.

- …

Una gota resbaló sobre la frente se Zero, por supuesto que él tampoco tenía idea de los cuidados de un bebé y ahora se sentía como un idiota al haber dado por hecho que el Sangre Pura sabría algo por el simple hecho de ser Kaname. Suspiró.

- Creo que ya nos las arreglaremos –dijo al fin- Iremos aprendiendo juntos…

De pronto el sonido de un flash interrumpió su conversación y ambos padres dirigieron su mirada a la entrada. Justo ahí, parada frente a la puerta, se encontraba Yüki muy emocionada tomando fotos sin parar y a su lado Seiren les miraba con la misma expresión de siempre.

- Nii-chan –decía alegremente la menor con la emoción desbordando por cada uno d sus poros- ¡Qué lindos se ven!

Ambos hombres la miraron pensando en que decir. Sin embargo Zero fue el primero en hablar.

- No podrías dejar de ser tan ruidosa –le reprendió fingiendo molestia- despertarás a los pequeños.

- Zero tiene razón –le apoyó Kaname, que en ese momento aún era rodeado por los brazos de Zero.

- Lo siento –se disculpó Yüki haciendo un leve puchero infantil- no pude evitar emocionarme al ver lo tiernos que se veían.

- Bueno, porqué no vienes y me ayudas con Elizabeth –pidió el mayor- ya va siendo hora de irnos.

Encantada con la idea, Yüki se acercó hasta ellos y tomó en brazos a la pequeña que le ofrecía el mayor. Acto seguido, los otros dos se levantaron de sus lugar y comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para partir.

Mientras los demás continuaban con su escena familiar, Seiren los observaba un tanto sorprendida por la extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Kaname, en todo el tiempo que llevaba sirviendo a los Kuran no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír tan abiertamente, en especial después de la muerte de sus padres.

- Todo listo –canturreó Yüki sonriéndole a su sobrina-

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ichiru? –Cuestionó el peliblanco notando la ausencia de su gemelo.

- Es cierto –dijo de pronto Yüki- dijo que tenía un par de cosas que hacer y que nos vería después en casa.

El comentario de la castaña extraño un poco a Zero. Ichiru no solía salir muy a menudo. Convenciéndose de que aquello no tenía importancia y siguió los pasos de los otros hacia la salida.

* * *

La Mansión se veía exactamente igual a como la habían dejado hace unos días, completamente tranquilo y silencioso. Bastaron tan solo unas horas para que el ambiente cambiase de manera radical. Tan pronto como el pequeño Renji comenzó a llorar, la paz en el hogar de los Kuran se dio por terminada.

- Tranquilo amor –trataba de calmarlo Kaname hablándole suavemente pero sin dar resultado alguno.

- Revisa su pañal, tal vez esté sucio –sugirió el peliblanco.

- Pero lo acabo de cambiar –le recordó Kaname algo angustiado, odiaba ver a su bebé llorar.

- No importa los bebés son impredecibles –aseguró el otro.

Y, tal como lo había sugerido el peliblanco, el castaño reviso el pañal de Renji para encontrarse con que estaba tan limpio como después de haberlo cambiado.

- No es su pañal –dijo Kaname volviendo a pensar en otra posibilidad.

Para empeorar más las cosas, no mucho después, el llanto del menor se volvió tan ruidoso que su hermana también comenzó a llorar.

Siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que con su hermano, Zero tomó a la niña en brazos y comenzó a arrullarla pero para la pequeña era imposible el volverse a dormirse entre tanto ruido.

- Yüki, ¿Podrías llevarla a otra habitación? –pidió el castaño mayor al darse cuenta de lo último.

Ésta asintió y salió con la niña en brazos continuando la tarea que Zero había comenzado calmando a la recién nacida. Quedando así Kaname y Zero totalmente solos.

- Tal vez tenga hambre –pensó el Sangre Pura en voz alta.

Casi de inmediato el peliblanco le acercó un biberón con leche. Sin embargo el niño no lo aceptó cuando éste llegó a sus labios. No tenía hambre y el llanto continuaba. Ambos padres primerizos comenzaban a entrar en pánico.

- ¿Y si algo le duele? –habló Kaname comenzando a sonar preocupado.

- No lo creo, acabamos re regresar del hospital –recordó Zero- y los doctores dijeron que todo estaba perfecto.

Kaname dio un resoplido de decepción ¿Qué podría tener Renji?

- Tranquilo bebé –le dijo al pequeño acomodando su pequeña cabecita sobre su pecho, esperando que el palpitar de su corazón calmara un poco al menor- No llores mi vida.

En ese momento la hermana del castaño regresó a la habitación.

- ¿Aún no saben qué le pasa?

- No –le respondió Kaname- ¿Y Elizabeth?

- Bueno ella se volvió a dormir, así que la dejé en su cuarto.

- Gracias Yüki –le agradeció el castaño por encima del llanto del bebé.

- ¿Tú no deberías saber cómo calmarlo? –le mencionó Zero a la castaña.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

- Sí se supone que las mujeres saben muchos de esas cosas.

- Tal vez pero yo no sé mucho de eso –dijo apenada la menor- ustedes son los padres no yo.

Kaname dio un leve suspiro, se sentía algo cansado, hace ya varios días que no bebía ni una sola gota de sangre y no le ayudaba para nada el tener que pensar en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. El castaño detuvo sus pensamientos por un segundo.

- Sangre… -susurró teniendo ya la respuesta a todo aquel alboroto.

- ¿Qué? –dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros dos volteando su mirada hacia el mayor sin entender nada en absoluto.

Éste por su lado, no les prestó la menor atención y dirigió uno de sus dedos hasta su boca colocándolo justo debajo de uno de sus colmillos. Hizo una leve herida en él y, esperando que la sangre brotase por la diminuta herida, lo acercó a los labios de su hijo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? –le cuestionó Zero al ver lo que el Sangre Pura hacía.

- No es obvio –respondió este sonriendo al ver cómo el pequeño bebía el líquido rojo como si de leche se tratase.

Pronto el niño se sintió satisfecho y soltó el dedo de Kaname para volver a acomodarse en sus brazos y dormir tranquilamente. Nada se igualaba con el calor de su madre.

- Que lindo eres amor –le dijo suavemente Kaname al bebé mientras acariciaba su suave mata de cabello blanco. (N/A: El cabello de bebé es tan lindo !)

- Entonces… ¿Sólo estaba sediento? –Observó Zero- ¿No es demasiado pequeño para beber sangre?

El volvió su vista a su amante y respondió sonriente.

- Parece que no.

-Bueno… -les interrumpió Yüki- Como veo que ya todo está tranquilo y que ambos necesitan descansar un poco, me llevaré a este pequeñín para que descanse con su hermanita.

Ambos padres asintieron algo cansados y la castaña salió del cuarto una vez que Kaname le hubiese entregado al bebé.

- ¿Por qué los vampiros tienen que ser tan extraños? –espetó el mayor una vez que estuvieron solos.

- No digas nada Kiriyü –le advirtió Kaname- ahora también eres uno de los nuestros.

Zero comenzó a reír.

- Sólo estaba bromeando –admitió acercándose al castaño de tal manera que sus narices se rozaban- ahora más que nunca adoro a los vampiros.

Terminaron de acortar la distancia entre sus labios y los unieron en un beso totalmente suave, y aún así, cargado de sentimientos que hacían a sus corazones estremecerse.

- Te amo –se dijeron el uno al otro como tantas otras veces pero hasta ahora para ambos nunca dejaba de ser especial cuando venía del otro.

Estaban a punto de unir sus labios por segunda vez esa noche cuando el sonido del llanto de uno de los gemelos les recordó que debían concentrarse en otras cosas. Kaname soltó un suspiro y fue hasta el encuentro de sus niños seguido de cerca por el peliblanco.

Tenían mucha suerte de ser vampiros, una criatura nocturna. Esa sí que sería una larga noche y en definitiva, sin descanso.

**Notas finales:**

Lamento muchísimo el retraso pero por suerte mi mala racha tecnológica parece haber terminado

Fasa: eso es lo que tú crees ¬u¬

Espero que mi estilo al escribir no haya cambiado demasiado (y si así fue ojalá y les guste)

Fasa: No te preocupes nadie notará el cambio porque no creo que alguien se moleste en leerlo.

TT_TT (Muffy llora como magdalena)

Fasa: ¬¬ si es que alguno de ustedes desea dejar un comentario sobre el capitulo o para insultar a Muffy…

Oye! O.ó

Fasa: ya saben dejen un review ¬¬

Nos vemos pronto!

n_n


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas del capitulo: **

Jejeje Ohayo Minna n_ñ U

Fasa: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡EL MUNDO SE ACABARÁ! ¡MUFFY HA ACTUALIZADO! °(O o O)°

¬¬# ejem!

Fasa: Lo siento es que lo veo y no lo puedo creer o_o

¬_¬# bien, continuando con lo que decía…

Fasa: henos aquí de nuevo ¬¬

Siiiiii resurgiendo del más profundo abismo de trabajo y escribiendo para todos ustedes n_n

Fasa: ¬¬ que felicidad (sarcasmo)

(Lo ignora)…y como siempre muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia a pesar de mis vergonzosas tardanzas al actualizar.

Fasa: e_e me sorprende que aún tengas lectores

Jejeje(Muffy golpea a Fasa con una calculadora)…

Fasa: x_x…

Bueno espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Minna Daisuki

(n n)

Capítulo 13. "Entre niñeras improvisadas y mucho que hacer"

La tarde había sido muy pesada para ambos padres, en el momento en que la luz de la mañana comenzó a hacer acto de presencia a través de la ventana Kaname había caído dormido entre los peluches de los niños. No muy lejos de ahí se hallaba el peliblanco que observaba atentamente la escena a su alrededor notando la molestia que le causaba la luz del sol en sus ojos.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los otros tres que dormían plácidamente y con el fin de evitar que la luz les molestara, Zero se dirigió hasta la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. Seguidamente salió de la habitación.

Ahora que todos en la casa dormían las cosas se veían bastante apacibles y le resultaba bastante tentadora la idea de acompañar a Kaname en su siesta.

Soltó un profundo suspiro. Realmente desearía poder pasar la mañana durmiendo en compañía de Kaname pero aún no lograba asimilar muy bien el cambio sufrido en su cuerpo por el efecto de la sangre de Shizuka y, por lo tanto, su cuerpo aún poseía la rutina que había acostumbrado en toda su vida. Vivir de día, dormir por la noche.

Bajó tranquilamente los escalones mientras su mente trataba de buscar algo que hacer mientras todos en la casa dormitaban tranquilamente. No fue mucho después que un sutil pero vagamente familiar olor llegó hasta si nariz. Si no se equivocaba el aroma tenía procedencia de aquel que había estado ausente durante todo el día.

- Ichiru –susurró.

Haciendo gala de sus mejorados reflejos corrió hasta el lugar de dónde provenía el tan familiar y tentador aroma, rogando por ser el único en haberlo notado. Se detuvo sólo al instante de encontrarse con la imagen de su reflejo frente a él con aspecto cansado y al parecer sin tener idea de la herida que recorría la suave piel de su mano mientras se apoyaba lastimosamente de su espada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Ichiru? –le reprochó el mayor, antes incluso de que el otro se diera cuenta de su presencia, haciendo que diera un leve respingo del susto.

- Onii-san –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el menor antes de ser tomado en brazos por su gemelo en camino hacia el interior. No sin antes encargarse de cubrir la herida en su mano perfectamente con un trozo de tela de tal manera que el olor de la sangre no se siguiera esparciendo.

"Genial" pensó el menor de los gemelos, su hermano lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era buscar una buena excusa para aquello y soportar el sermón del mayor.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando las heridas de Ichiru estaban totalmente curadas y recubiertas de vendajes menos improvisados, Zero estaba dispuesto a comenzar con el interrogatorio. Hubo un detalle que apareció en la imagen de sus recuerdos de hace unos minutos por primera vez hasta ese momento. Ichiru llevaba consigo su katana y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Había ido de _"casería". _

- ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme, Ichiru? –fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento e Ichiru supo por la expresión en el rostro del mayor que tendría que hablar con la verdad si es que deseaba que éste no malinterpretara todo y sacara sus propias conclusiones.

- P-Pues… -bajó su mirada.

- ¿Si? –insistió Zero.

- Se podría decir que cumplía con tus pendientes –dijo al fin mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Pendientes? – Zero le miró extrañado.

Cuando Ichiru al fin dejó de hurgar en sus ropas, tenía lo que parecía una carta en sus manos. La acercó a su gemelo y continuó con su explicación.

- Ayer mientras estaban en el hospital Yagari trajo esa carta, al perecer la Asociación de Cazadores te necesitaba, así que decidí ir en tu lugar.

Zero leyó de reojo el papel ofrecido por su hermano, y al finalizar le atravesó con una mirada cargada de reproche.

- No debiste hacer tal cosa Ichiru –le regañó- Sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de cosas son peligrosas para ti.

- Lo sé –susurró este por lo bajo- pero tú tenías que estar con Kaname-san en ese momento. Además de que no puedes seguir siendo un cazador, eso sería… sería horrible.

El peliblanco mayor pudo notar como el otro trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por sus ojos y comprendió que el único deseo de éste con tales actos había sido el de protegerle, tal y cómo él mismo protegía a Ichiru cuando ambos eran más pequeños, más aún ahora que tenía una familia que le esperaba en casa.

Fue entonces que una realidad que se había quedado olvidado en algún rincón, opacada por la felicidad de recibir a sus dos pequeños, le golpeó de frente. _Tenía_ que abandonar la Asociación de cazadores.

- Lo siento Ichiru –confortó a su gemelo acariciando un poco su cabello- Gracias por cubrirme y no te preocupes más por eso.

- Pero Onii-san…-comenzó el otro mostrando un poco de duda en la voz.

- ¡Vamos Ichiru! –Le animó el mayor- Solo déjame esto a mí.

Finalmente su gemelo sonrió y asintió en un gesto de aprobación. Confiaba demasiado en su hermano.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a amenazar con caer sobre la mansión de los Sangre Pura, mientras una par de vampiros observaban atentamente al castaño frente a ellos.

- Y recuerden, a Renji le gusta que le den un baño siempre antes de irse a dormir –explicaba el castaño- si no lo hacen se pondrá de mal humor…

La charla sobre los cuidados requeridos para los gemelitos del castaño había comenzado hace más de una hora y en ese preciso momento todos deseaban poder escuchar que había llegado a su fin. Lamentablemente para ellos la realidad dictaba otra cosa totalmente distinta. Y todo parecía seguir así hasta que el peliblanco mayor se levanto de su lugar y se acercó al vampiro de ojos escarlata (N/a: o chocolate, del color que ustedes vean x3).

Desde el momento en que Zero le había planteado la idea al Sangre pura de que tenía planeado dejar su trabajo como cazador, el castaño se había negado rotundamente a dejarlo ir sólo alegando tener un mejor desenvolvimiento en las relaciones diplomáticas, además de que afirmaba innegablemente el hecho de que no tenían ni idea de la reacción que podían llegar a tener aquellos cazadores.

Esto a su vez había generado un pequeño conflicto interno en Kaname, quién igualmente se negaba a "abandonar" a sus recién nacidos, sumado al hecho de que los dos tíos de sus niños tenían encima sus deberes en la Academia y no podían quedarse a ayudarles. (N/A: así es ^-^ sus hermanitos no abandonaron la escuela aunque parezca lo contrario jojojo)

Fue entonces que ambos recurrieron a su última opción, y según Kaname la peor de todas, acudir con los vampiros servidores y amigos del Sangre pura.

- Amor, ¿No crees que ya les has dicho bastante? –le hizo ver Zero apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Kaname.

- Tu lo dices porque eres un padre desnaturalizado que abandona a sus hijos en la primera oportunidad que se le presenta –le corto este dándole la espalda.

Zero respiró hondo antes de contestar, sin olvidar en ningún momento el hecho de que había sido el mismo Kaname quien se había ofrecido a acompañarle.

- Sabes que no es eso Kaname, yo solo…

- Si claro, lo que sea ya vámonos –dejó unas cuantas cosas para los bebés en los brazos del vampiro rubio y se fue hacia la puerta antes de arrepentirse de salir en ese momento.

No fue hasta que los vieron alejarse a través de la ventana que las ahora "niñeras" pudieron dar un respiro de alivio. Después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser el cuidar de un par de apacibles gemelitos?

No fue mucho el tiempo transcurrido para que estuvieran consientes del grado de dificultad que la hazaña exigía. Los dos pequeños no dejaban ni un solo minuto de descanso, más por el hecho de parecer que estaban perfectamente sincronizados para necesitar atención cuando el otro no lo hacía e incluso al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, por decisión unánime, prefirieron separarse en dos grupos: Aidou, Kaine y Ruka cuidarían de Renji; mientras Takuma, Shinji y Lima cuidaban de Elizabeth.

- ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan tierno nos haya causado tantos problemas? –decía Aidou sosteniendo al pequeño en sus brazos una vez que éste se había dormido después de un baño relajante de burbujas.

Ambos compañeros miraron a un casi totalmente seco Aidou y lo compararon consigo mismos. A diferencia de este, ellos estaban totalmente empapados. Era de esperarse ya que Aidou sólo había tenido que secar y vestir al menor que, ya después de su baño, estaba a punto de caer dormido.

- Si tú lo dices –soltó Ruka sacudiéndose la espuma de la ropa.

Con todo el cuidado que se hubiese tenido con una reliquia de cristal muy valiosa, el rubio depositó al bebé en su cunita y lo observó un par de segundos.

- Kaine –llamó al mayor- quiero un bebé –habló con voz anhelante.

Casi inmediatamente Ruka supo que era momento de dejar a la parejita de enamorados sola y, diciendo que iría a secarse, salió del cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras con toda la intención de hacer el tiempo necesario para que los otros dos terminaran de resolver sus asuntos y se sorprendió de encontrar a Lima en una situación un poco parecida a la suya. Después de todo no había sido tan buena idea ir en ayuda de Kaname, pensó.

* * *

El silencio se había apoderado por completo de la habitación inmediatamente después de que Ruka había salido. El pelirrojo mantenía su rostro impasible e ignorando por completo las palabras del rubio se dirigió a la ventana.

- ¿Crees que llueva hoy? –Le evadió- el clima se ve bastante malo.

- ¡Kaine! –riñó el rubio notando de inmediato la evasiva- estoy hablando en serio.

Entonces el pelirrojo supo que no tenía más opción y se puso de frente a su pareja. Soltó un suspiro.

- Sabes que para nosotros eso es imposible Aidou –comenzó a explicar con voz cansina- somos primos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –alegó el aludido.

- Pues que eso podría traerle problemas al bebé y…

- Lo sé Kaine -le interrumpió- pero aún podemos adoptar.

Y sin más le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su amante.

- ¿No crees, Kaine?

El pelirrojo lo meditó por unos segundos y al final se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que no era tan mala idea, después de todo una familia siempre te trae felicidad ¿no?

- Esta bien, podemos intentarlo –aceptó- aunque he de advertirte que siendo lo que somos (vampiros) será muy difícil que nos den la custodia de un menor, a menos que también sea un vampiro.

- Lo sé –habló el rubio sin perder una pizca de esperanza- pero no importa lo complicado que sea, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

Ambos soltaron una risita cómplice y compartieron un par de sonrisas con el otro para terminar fundiéndose en un acalorado beso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una la habitación continua, un par de vampiros trataban por todos los medios encontrar qué decirse entre ellos. Shiki retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo y Takuma, al notarlo, lo detuvo con una de sus manos y con la otra giró el rostro de Shiki para que sus ojos se conectaran de una vez por todas.

- No te preocupes –le dijo suavemente- no tienes de que preocuparte, estamos juntos.

Las palabras de rubio le tranquilizaron más incluso de lo que esperaba y un leve gesto que se asomaba como una sonrisa paso totalmente desapercibido para Takuma.

- Juntos –susurró y un leve sonrojo le hizo recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

_Un par de respiraciones jadeantes se acompasaba junto con el movimiento de sus cuerpos que parecían no querer perder el registro de ningún centímetro de la piel de su acompañante._

_Takuma bajaba lentamente por el pecho de Shiki dejando a su paso tantos besos como le era posible. Esa no era la primera vez que probaba de esa nívea piel y aún así su tacto le seguía pareciendo igual de exquisito. Hacía ya varias semanas que Shiki no le permitía casi ningún contacto con él y que en ese momento le dejara acercarse le tranquilizaba un poco. Pues eso podía indicar que al fin había aceptado su condición. _

_Siguió descendiendo con lujuria por aquel delicioso torso hasta que una de las manos de su pareja le detuvo en su avance. _

_- Takuma –dijo suavemente su pareja- Creo que tengo algo que decirte…_

_- ¿En serio tiene que ser ahora? –Fingió molestia el rubio, como si no tuviese realmente idea de qué era lo que el otro quería decirle._

_- Takuma, yo creo que he decidido tenerlo –dijo seriamente._

_Entonces los labios del rubio se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa y sus brazos rodearon con fuerza al menor._

_- Me alegra oír eso Shiki –le susurró cerca de su oreja, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y se sonrojara de tal manera que era casi imposible no confundirlo con un tomate, pero igualmente correspondió a su abrazo._

_- Parece que Renji y Elizabeth tendrán un lindo compañero de juegos –Volvió a hablar Ichijou sin dejar de sonreír antes de volver a besar los suaves labios de su amante y continuar con su tarea. No pudiendo retener el cúmulo de felicidad que se formaba en su pecho y el enorme amor que sentía por el otro vampiro._

_- Te amo Takuma-pudo escuchar perfectamente antes de volver a recostar al vampiro más joven sobre la cama y preparar su entrada con sus dedos sacando un par de lágrimas y gemidos por parte de Shiki._

_Las caricias no dejaron de estar presentes acompañadas de susurrantes palabras de amor. Volviéndose uno en aquel ardiente y pasional baile del que eran partícipes, hasta que ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer y gritaron el nombre del otro clamando el amor que se tenían._

_Una vez ya relajados y cubiertos por las mantas de la fría noche, Takuma creyó prudente darle la otra sorpresa que esperaba por su amante._

_- Shiki ¿Quieres unir tu vida a la mía? –le dijo de repente sobresaltando al menor en cuanto comprendió la seriedad del asunto._

_- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Takuma? –aún así prefirió confirmar._

_- Claro que estoy seguro y más ahora que aceptas a nuestro hijo tanto como yo –dijo este con parsimonia- Sólo necesito saber tu respuesta Shiki._

_Pero por toda respuesta, lo único que recibió fue un beso. Y realmente no necesitaba más para saber que el pacto de amor era mutuo._

Y aunque no necesitaban aclarar nada entre ellos, sabían que las cosas no estaban resueltas. Nadie aparte de ellos, y quizá Rima, tenía conocimiento alguno del rumbo que tomaba su relación, o de su relación en sí. Y ninguno ponía en duda que habría alguien que se levantara en su contra o que les quisiera separar.

- ¿Crees que el nuestro sea igual de lindo? –susurró Takuma aún sosteniendo su mano, mirando embelesado a la pequeña que entre sueños hacía unos cuantos pucheros.

- Eso espero –respondió su pareja acariciando la mano del rubio.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –habló Zero mirando hacia el castaño.

- Me lo dices cómo si un par de cazadores me fueran a atemorizar –Kaname curvó sus labio en una sonrisa autosuficiente y el peliblanco le sonrió, dando un suave beso en la palma del Sangre pura justo antes de cruzar la puerta de la Asociación caza vampiros juntos. Siendo atacado por las miradas reprobatorias de todos en el mismo instante en que cruzaron el umbral.

...

Hola a todos! :3

Fasa: Si es que alguien sigue por estos lares XD

¬ o ¬ Bueno, como decía… Al fin he podido actualizar y como compensación les he dejado el link de una pequeña sorpresa que tengo para todos los lectores de este Ficcito… si quieren verla sólo entren en mi perfil (n w n)

Además de que al fin se ha dado el tan ansiado y pedido lemon de Takuma y Shiki.

Fasa: ¬¬ cómo te gusta perder el tiempo en cosas inútiles.

Jojojojo Veo que me conoces muy bien Fasita porque esto de escribir en mis ratos libres seguirá y seguirá hasta que mi cabeza quede seca de ideas jojojojo

Fasa: ¬¬ Lo que tu digas.

Buenos chicos, como ya estamos a un paso del final me encantaría que me dejaran un par de sugerencias sobre lo que les gustaría… y como ya saben también pueden dejarme todos sus cometarios, felicitaciones, amenazas y reclamos. Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Matta Neee~!

: 3


End file.
